Amor Na Internet
by Alyoshafdk
Summary: Bella conhece Edward, por acaso, em uma sala de bate papo. Apesar da distância entre os dois, eles acabam se apaixonando um pelo outro. Mas quais serão os segredos que Edward esconde? Conseguirão eles superar os obstáculos que os separam? B/E AU AH Rated
1. Nota da Tradução

**Título:** "Amor Na Internet"

**Fanfiction Original (em Inglês):** "Love Net"

**Autor:** Lalina

**Tradução:** Yêrma

**Shipper:** Bella & Edward

**Gênero:** Universo Alternativo, Romance, Sexo; todos os personagens são humanos.

**Censura:** "M" – 18 anos.

**SINOPSE:** "Esperava impaciente, checando meus e-mails de segundo em segundo, quando finalmente recebi uma nova mensagem. Havia uma foto anexada a ela. Cliquei sobre ela, após passar a verificação antivírus. Quando a abri, o rosto do homem mais bonito que eu já havia visto na face da terra apareceu na tela. Seus cabelos cor de bronze eram desgrenhados, e seus olhos tinham cor de jade. Ele era dono de uma testa larga de traços suaves, que se harmonizava com seu nariz reto e lábios perfeitamente emoldurados. Seu queixo era quadrado com uma pequena covinha no centro. Ao desejar colocar meus lábios naquela covinha, surpreendi-me com a intensidade dos meus sentimentos por esse estranho que mal conhecia..."

*Temas Adultos*

___________________________________________

**Disclaimer:** Nem Twilight nem Love Net me pertencem.

**Fic original (em inglês): **.net/s/4869538/1/Love_Net

**Perfil do autor original da fic:** .net/u/1796919/Lalina


	2. Dezembro

**Título:** "Amor na Internet"

**Fanfiction Original (em Inglês):** "Love Net"

**Autor:** Lalina

**Tradução:** Yêrma

**Shipper:** Bella & Edward

**Gênero:** Universo Alternativo, Romance, Sexo; todos os personagens são humanos.

**Censura:** "M" – 18 anos.

**SINOPSE:** Bella conhece Edward, por acaso, em uma sala de bate papo. Apesar da distância entre os dois, eles acabam se apaixonando um pelo outro. Mas quais serão os segredos que Edward esconde? Conseguirão eles superar os obstáculos que os separam? *Temas Adultos*

**Disclaimer:** Nem Twilight nem Love Net me pertencem.

**Fic original (em inglês): **.net/s/4869538/1/Love_Net

**Perfil do autor original da fic: **.net/u/1796919/Lalina

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo 1**

**Dezembro**

Ouvi meu despertador tocar. Gemendo, virei para o lado para tirar uma soneca. Só mais cinco minutinhos, dissera a mim mesma. Embora, quinze a vinte minutos fosse mais apropriado. Enrosquei-me em meus cobertores e tentei ignorar aquele barulho irritante. Percebendo que não iria dormir de verdade daquela maneira, pulei para fora da cama.

Estúpida semana de Natal. Pensei comigo mesma. Afora a Semana da Primavera*, esta era a pior época do ano para ser uma agente de viagens. Todos esperavam reservar um sensacional pacote de férias no último minuto. Porém, na realidade, a maior parte desses pacotes, inclusive as passagens aéreas, estava esgotada há muito tempo. Eventualmente, ocorria um cancelamento, ou uma Operadora de Turismo* abria um novo espaço. No entanto, assim tão perto das férias, ninguém conseguia nada.

Tente fazer os clientes entenderem isso! Todo mundo esperava arrancar algo de mim, e quando eu tinha algo a oferecer, eles se queixavam do preço. Malditos "especuladores". Esses eram os piores tipos de clientes. Eles espremiam cada centavo de você, usando a tabela de preços de outras agências como comparação. E agora, com a invenção dos sites de viagens? Não queria nem pensar nisso. Nenhum deles parecia entender que os preços tabelados eram normalmente fixados em datas específicas e não incluíam impostos.

Suspirando, caminhei em direção ao banheiro, perguntando-me por que diabos eu ainda continuava nesse emprego. Eu tinha tudo planejado para ir para a faculdade, até que Charlie adoeceu. Câncer. A doença o destruiu diante dos meus olhos e não pude fazer nada. Após sua morte, minha energia e meu entusiasmo foram enterrados com ele. Eu era a menininha do papai, e sentia que minha vida havia se transformado num eco débil do que fora anteriormente.

Pressentindo a familiar aguilhoada de lágrimas que me feriam, sempre que pensava em Charlie, enfiei-me no chuveiro, esperando que a água quente me distraísse. Quando nada, pelo menos a água cessaria as minhas lágrimas.

Fui parar na área de viagens empresariais totalmente por acidente. Conheci James Carol, o proprietário da TDG, no casamento de Jasper e Alice. Ele era um amigo antigo da família de Jasper. Sua esposa Victoria também participou da cerimônia, assim, pude conhecê-la um pouco no decorrer de todas as festas de pré-casamento.

James havia me tirado para dançar e, enquanto rodopiávamos lentamente em torno do salão, ele, por curiosidade, perguntou-me a respeito dos meus planos para o futuro. Naquela época, eu trabalhava apenas como recepcionista no armazém do pai de Jasper. Quando lhe contei a verdade, ele censurou-me, me dizendo que achava aquilo um desperdício de talento, e logo começou a me falar sobre a sua Agência de Viagens. Ele me disse que estava procurando gente nova e achava que eu tinha potencial e que, possivelmente, poderia me tornar gerente. Eu apenas sorria e acenava com a cabeça. O ramo de viagens era algo que não me interessava.

Quando a música terminou, despedi-me e voltei para comemorar o casamento da minha melhor amiga, com uma enorme garrafa de champanhe que estava escondida atrás da minha cadeira. O motorista, que fora contratado para a festa, me levaria de volta para o hotel, por isso, tirei total proveito do fato. Em geral, aquela fora uma grande noite.

Já havia esquecido da oferta de James, até que ele ligou para o armazém à procura do Mr. Whitlock. Antes de passar a ligação para o meu chefe, ele perguntou-me novamente se eu não estaria interessada em fazer parte da sua equipe. Respondi-lhe que ainda teria que pensar no assunto.

Para ser honesta, eu odiava o meu trabalho. Adorava os Whitlocks com loucura, mas o lugar era uma antiga empresa de família, onde ocorria muito nepotismo. Minha presença representava um risco a algumas das outras garotas, que só tinham sido contratadas devido às suas ligações.

Hoje eu sei que, inicialmente, conseguira aquele emprego da mesma forma que elas. Mas eu trabalhava duro e queria provar que era digna da confiança que eles haviam depositado em mim; e também, almejava crescer dentro da empresa. Após dois anos, no entanto, eu ainda continuava na recepção. Sempre que abria uma vaga para algum cargo superior, eu era imediatamente bloqueada por Lauren Mallory e sua auxiliar Jessica Stanley. Lauren era cunhada do Presidente da empresa, e ela sabia que ele era pau-mandado da irmã dela.

Como minhas obrigações eram poucas e espaçadas, eu fazia questão que todos soubessem que estava disposta a ajudar quem precisasse. Eu usaria qualquer desculpa para sair da monotonia do meu trabalho. Scott, contador recém-contratado, pediu-me, certo dia, para ajudá-lo a se organizar. Eu, mais que depressa, agarrei a chance. Nós construímos uma relação harmônica bem depressa, e era muito prazeroso trabalhar ao lado dele. Sempre fomos bastante profissionais, mas não deixávamos de nos divertir.

Não demorou muito, e Lauren começou a reclamar que eu fugia das minhas funções para trabalhar com Scott. Minhas proclamadas "funções", nada mais eram do que arrancar os papéis picados da impressora arcaica que a empresa teimava em usar. Caixas e mais caixas de relatórios eram empilhadas atrás da minha mesa. Era um trabalho humilhante, a mim designado, estritamente, para me colocar em meu lugar.

Scott intercedendo por mim, junto ao Presidente, pediu-lhe que me nomeasse sua assistente, mas o pedido foi rejeitado e o cargo dado à outra pessoa.

Aquela fora a gota d'água. Após dizer poucas e boas à Lauren e à Jéssica, deixei a empresa de cabeça erguida. Não derramei uma lágrima sequer antes de chegar à rua. Senti-me como se tivesse decepcionado Jasper. No entanto, ele foi rápido em me dizer que ficara mais chateado com a forma com que Lauren e Jessica me trataram, e que desejaria que houvesse algo que ele pudesse fazer.

Alguns dias depois, liguei para James e disse-lhe que gostaria de participar de sua equipe na TDG. Comecei a trabalhar na agência, na segunda-feira seguinte. Demorei a me adaptar no início. Havia tanta coisa para aprender, tantos lugares no mundo, tantos hotéis, tantas Operadoras de Turismo, tantas regras e regulamentos... Sem contar, que eu ainda tive que aprender como usar o software utilizado para fazer reservas de passagens aéreas e pacotes de viagens. Levei um bom tempo e derramei muitas lágrimas de frustração até conseguir me ajustar.

Fui a primeira agente a ganhar o Prêmio do Clube do Milhão de Dólares, o que atribuiu bastante prestígio à empresa. Eu ainda ficara encarregada de todos os novos contratos, e administrava um terço de todos os clientes VIP da agência. Tudo estava indo bem, não podia reclamar de nada.

Depois de saltar para fora do chuveiro, sequei meu cabelo com uma toalha e fui me vestir. A vantagem de lidar com clientes somente por telefone, era que não havia necessidade alguma de ter que me vestir para impressionar. Coloquei uma calça jeans e uma blusa de algodão de manga comprida. Após pegar um bagel*, saí pela porta, seguindo em direção a minha caminhonete. Ela era uma lata velha, mas Charlie a comprara para mim assim que cheguei a Forks. Por isso, não tive coragem de substituí-la. Sempre me sentia grata, quando escutava o rugido do motor funcionando todas as manhãs.

Hoje seria a minha vez de abrir a agência, que funcionaria com apenas metade do pessoal, uma vez que faltavam poucos dias para o Natal. Normalmente, os empregados que tinham família tiravam folga na semana do Natal; enquanto os solteiros, como eu, entravam de recesso na semana do Ano Novo. Uma garota tinha que ter prioridades.

Destranquei as portas, desliguei o alarme e fui preparar o café. Um cliente havia nos presenteado com uma garrafa de Baileys*. Desse modo, servir-me-ia de café irlandês*. Hoje eu precisaria de um estímulo a mais. Algum tempo depois de ter ajeitado as coisas no escritório, Angela e Mike entraram pela porta a passos lentos. Apontei a garrafa de uísque para eles e balancei as sobrancelhas, convidando-os a brindarem comigo. O momento era propício, já que somente nosso vice-presidente, Jeffrey, apareceria para trabalhar. Ele era bem animado e não se importaria que promovêssemos uma celebraçãozinha regada a álcool; desde que a celebração não atrapalhasse nosso desempenho nas vendas.

Sentei-me à mesa que era agrupada a quatro outras. Angela ficava ao meu lado esquerdo, enquanto Mike e Eric sentavam-se à nossa frente. Nós todos éramos muito amigos; e por todos sermos solteiros, frequentemente, saíamos para relaxar em um bar local, após o expediente. Eu adorava a nossa camaradagem, especialmente em dias como os de hoje em que as chamadas eram poucas e espaçadas.

- Meu Deus, que tédio! – Choramingou Angela.

- Nem me fale. Ainda não entendendo por que abrimos hoje... Como se tivéssemos alguma possibilidade de batermos recordes de venda. – Ironizou Eric.

Naquele instante, eu atendia a uma chamada e dizia ao cliente que todos os pacotes de férias estavam esgotados para o Natal e Ano Novo. Eu balançava a cabeça e revirava os olhos. Em um determinado momento, fingi que segurava uma arma e a apontava para minha cabeça, estourando meus próprios miolos. Tive que colocar o telefone no modo silencioso, quando as gargalhadas dos meus colegas de trabalho me fizeram rir. Eu finalmente consegui convencer o homem de que ele não viajaria nessas férias. Tentei não ser maldosa ao aconselhá-lo a reservar um pacote com maior antecedência, no próximo ano.

- Grrr... – Disse, retirando meus fones de ouvido. – O que diabos há de errado com essas pessoas? Será que "ESGOTADO" é uma palavra tão difícil assim, para eles não conseguirem entendê-la? – Observei meus amigos inclinarem a cabeça concordando com o que eu dizia.

Notei que Mike se concentrava em seu computador como quem estivesse muito ocupado. Estranhei aquilo por saber que hoje o dia estava bastante fraco. Saí do meu assento fingindo que iria pegar um café. Parei por detrás dele para espiar o que ele fazia, e olhei por sobre seus ombros. Ele parecia estar em uma sala de bate papo.

- Ei, o que você está fazendo? – Perguntei a ele.

Ele deu um pulo da cadeira, surpreso e desconcertado, e rapidamente minimizou a tela do computador.

- Nada.

- Mentira cabeluda. Eu vi que você estava em uma sala de bate papo. Você está escondendo algo da gente, Mikey?

- Shh… Bella! – Disse ele, olhando ao redor com uma tremenda cara de culpado. – Você quer me sacanear, é?

- Sacanear, por quê? Jeffrey é quem está trabalhando hoje, e ele não liga a mínima para isso. Vamos... Que site é esse aí? – Insisti.

- Se JC descobre… – Começou a dizer Mike.

- Ele não descobrirá. Nós queremos nos divertir também. – Disse, fazendo bico. Angela e Eric já haviam se juntado a mim. Por fim, Mike jogou as mãos para o alto, cedendo aos nossos apelos.

- Tudo bem, então. Vou te enviar o link por e-mail. Depois é só registrar e fazer sua conta. Eu estou na Sala da Selva. – Disse Mike timidamente.

- Sala da Selva? – Gritamos em coro.

- Calem a boca! – Rosnou Mike com os dentes trincados. – Pronto, link enviado.

Angela, Eric e eu voltamos para nossas mesas. Abri meu e-mail, cliquei no link que Mike acabara de me enviar e registrei-me no site. Hmm… o que escolher como nome de usuário? Digitei meu próprio apelido mesmo, Bells. Não era muito original, mas daria para o gasto.

Logo, todos nós sorríamos e zombávamos um do outro. Era diferente bater papo na internet quando metade das pessoas com quem você conversava, estava sentada ao seu lado e rindo das coisas estúpidas que você escrevia. Angela e eu recebíamos inúmeros pedidos de esquisitões excitados, para conversarmos em salas reservadas. Nós imediatamente os rejeitávamos.

- Deus do Céu, Bella! Quantos pedidos reservados você recebeu? – Perguntou Angela com os olhos esbugalhados, grudados na tela do meu computador. Mike olhou-me, demonstrando aborrecimento. Ele já havia me chamado para sair em várias ocasiões, mas eu sempre recusei. Ele era um cara legal e até mesmo bonito, mas não havia nenhuma química entre nós. Sem mencionar que eu achava muito estranho namorar um colega de trabalho.

- Você quer que eu suma com esses perdedores, Bella? – Brincou Mike. No entanto, pude perceber uma ponta de seriedade em sua maneira de falar.

- Não, Mike, está tudo bem. Eu já sou bem grandinha.

Eu já havia recusado a maioria dos pedidos, dizendo aos usuários anônimos que preferia conversar na sala principal. Alguns aceitavam minhas desculpas sem reclamarem, outros nem tanto. Mas eu estava me divertindo muito para me importar com isso.

Percebi uma nova aba piscando na tela. MethodMan* gostaria de conversar reservadamente. Havia me interessado por ele na sala principal, e esperava que ele não se tornasse inconveniente como os outros. Aceitei seu pedido, meio relutante, e começamos nosso bate papo.

Esperava pelos mesmos assuntos de sempre: do que você gosta, o que você faz e outras perguntas semelhantes. Ele me surpreendeu, pois era bastante eloquente, além de falar muito bem. Havia algo diferente nele. Ele conseguia entender a essência das coisas e antes que eu pudesse perceber, eu já estava despejando a história da minha vida para esse entranho virtual. E eu nem ao menos sabia seu verdadeiro nome.

- Bella, onde você está? – Perguntou Angela, trazendo-me de volta à realidade.

- Hmm? – Respondi.

- Você parou de conversar na sala principal há um tempinho – disse ela sorrindo. – Eu só queria saber quem prendeu sua atenção.

- Ah, eu estava apenas conversando com MethodMan.

Mas então, uma ideia me passou pela cabeça. Por muitas vezes, os mesmos homens aproximaram-se de mim e Angela para conversarmos em salas reservadas. Eu não entendia bem por que, mas senti uma pontada de ciúmes ao imaginar que MethodMan estivesse mantendo o mesmo tipo de conversa com minha amiga.

- Você está conversando com ele também? – Perguntei fingindo inocência. Meu estômago revirou e segurei-me na mesa.

- Umm, não – respondeu ela. – Na verdade, eu desci a página para ver quem ele era, mas ele parou de conversar ao mesmo tempo que você.

Angela levantou a cabeça para me olhar e percebeu minhas bochechas ficarem vermelhas como pimentão, enquanto eu abria um sorriso bobo no rosto. Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas e me encarou como se suspeitasse de algo. Ela parecia não querer comentar nada na frente dos garotos e lhe agradeci mentalmente.

Voltei meu olhar para a tela do computador e vi uma luzinha piscando. Quando cliquei na janela do chat, MethodMan havia me perguntado se estava tudo bem comigo, já que tinha parado de conversar. Rapidamente respondi que alguém no trabalho necessitava da minha atenção, mas que já tinha voltado.

_**MethodMan: **__Que bom. Eu meio que senti sua falta… lol_

Minhas bochechas ferveram novamente de contentamento. O que esse homem tinha?

_**MethodMan: **__Você se importaria se te enviasse algo por e-mail?_

Dei o meu e-mail a ele e perguntei-lhe o que ele me enviaria.

_**MethodMan: **__Apenas me diga assim que receber o e-mail__ ;))_

Esperava impaciente, checando meus e-mails de segundo em segundo, quando finalmente recebi uma nova mensagem. Havia uma foto anexada a ela. Cliquei sobre ela, após passar a verificação antivírus. Quando a abri, o rosto do homem mais bonito que eu já havia visto na face da terra apareceu na tela. Seus cabelos cor de bronze eram desgrenhados, e seus olhos tinham cor de jade*. Ele era dono de uma testa larga de traços suaves, que se harmonizava com seu nariz reto e lábios perfeitamente emoldurados. Seu queixo era quadrado com uma pequena covinha no centro. Ao desejar colocar meus lábios naquela covinha, surpreendi-me com a intensidade dos meus sentimentos por esse estranho que mal conhecia.

- Nossa – suspirei.

Angela olhou-me de relance e ficou imóvel por alguns instantes, fitando a tela e parecendo ter-se engasgado.

- Quem é esse? – Perguntou ela incrédula.

- Esse é MethodMan – respondi com admiração.

- Jesus, ele poderia ser modelo! – Disse ela entusiasmada.

- Nem me fale… – Senti-me desencorajada repentinamente. Eu sabia que ele iria querer uma foto minha em retorno. O que ele pensaria da garota sem sal e sem tempero com quem conversava no momento? Iria ser frustrante para ele.

_**MethodMan: **__Bells? Você está aí? Achei que você gostaria de dar um rosto ao nome. Espero que minha foto não a tenha assustado!_

Encarei a tela com um olhar perplexo. Ele estava brincando, não é?

_**Bells: **__Não, de forma alguma :P. Mas apesar de conhecer o seu rosto, eu ainda não sei o seu nome_

Sorri ao implicar com ele um pouquinho.

_**MethodMan**__: Meu nome é Edward :)) Então… Será que poderei ver uma foto sua e saber seu nome?_

Fazendo uma careta, decidi que não teria nada a perder. Eu tinha certeza que nunca mais falaria com esse homem. Então, que mal haveria nisso? Vasculhei o meu photobucket e escolhi uma foto que havia tirado, recentemente, em frente ao escritório. O sol resplandecia o vermelho dos meus cabelos; eu estampava um sorriso no rosto enquanto olhava para a câmera, e não estava tão pálida quanto realmente era. Anexei, rapidamente, a foto à mensagem e enviei-a para o endereço de e-mail de Edward, antes que eu pudesse mudar de ideia.

_**Bells: **__Ok, foto enviada. Meu nome é Isabella, mas todos que conheço me chamam de Bella._

Aguardei alguns momentos, respirando ofegante. Pensei que talvez ele nem continuasse a conversa. O esperado seria que ele inventasse uma desculpa e saísse da sala de chat. Ele pareceu ter levado uma eternidade para me responder.

_**MethodMan:**__ Você sabia que Bella significa 'linda' em italiano? Esse nome combina muito com você. _

Encarei a tela por mais tempo do que o necessário. Não sabia se me sentia alegre por ele achar que eu era atraente, ou chateada pela mentira deslavada dele. Apesar de ter tido alguns admiradores e ter sido convidada para sair algumas vezes, eu sabia que era fisicamente sem sal. Geralmente, os homens tinham que me conhecer primeiro, para então progredirmos para uma relação mais íntima. Sem saber exatamente o que responder, decidi ser afável e aceitar o elogio.

Naquele instante, James entrou de supetão pela porta do escritório. Como sempre, ele estava irritado e gritava, exigindo que a tabela diária de vendas estivesse em sua mesa. Encolhi meus ombros devido a seu assédio moral, assim que ele passou por mim, encaminhando-se para sua sala.

- Grrr, JC está no seu temperamento idiota de sempre – sussurrou Angela. Balancei a cabeça positivamente.

_**Bells: **__Oops, o chefe está aqui… parece que meu divertimento acabou. Foi bom conversar com você, Edward._

_**MethodMan: **__Espera__! Nós nos falaremos outra vez?_

_**Bells: **__Não sei… você tem meu __e-mail se acaso quiser entrar em contato comigo. Até Mais_

_**[b]MethodMan:**__ Ciao Bella_

Saí do chat e tentei retornar ao trabalho, mas estava muito desatenta. Minha mente ruminava incessantemente as conversas que tive com aquele lindo estranho. Antes de deixar o escritório, cliquei em sua foto mais uma vez e suspirei. Tão lindo! Pensei comigo mesma. E muito bom para ser verdade. Fui embora, sentindo-me estranhamente feliz.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Nota da tradução:**

i **Semana da Primavera: **recesso escolar adotado por vários colégios e universidades dos EUA, Canadá, China, Coréia, Japão, Taiwan, Alemanha, México e outros países. No Brasil, esse recesso é conhecido como, "Semana da Criança", e normalmente ocorre em outubro entre o feriado nacional de Nossa Senhora Aparecida (12 de outubro) e o dia dos professores (15 de outubro)

ii A **Operadora de Turismo** geralmente não trabalha com a comercialização dos eventos e passeios diretamente para o turista. Sua atividade consiste em elaborar um programa turístico, adquirir os serviços de hotéis, fretar aviões, contratar transporte de terra, comprar tickets para eventos, etc., e disponibilizar estes pacotes para que as Agências de Viagens e Turismo possam comercializá-los. No entanto, a Operadora de Turismo tem os mesmos deveres e responsabilidades da Agência de Viagem perante o consumidor.

iii **Bagel** é um pão popular nos Estados Unidos, Canadá e Reino Unido especialmente em cidades com grandes populações judaicas, como Nova York, Montreal, Toronto e Londres, cada uma com a sua maneira diferente de fazer o bagel. Os bagels distinguem-se dos doughnuts (ou donuts) que têm a mesma forma e a mesma textura, principalmente por causa do método de fabricação, entre outras diferenças. **Wikipédia**

iv **Baileys Irish Cream:** é o original creme de licor irlandês. Feito a partir do uísque (com nata) da Irlanda.

v **Café irlandês: **bebida a base de café, uísque irlandês, açúcar e chantilly.

vi **MethodMan:** homem de método ou homem metódico. Não quis traduzir o nickname, mas é bom saber o seu significado, por que ele revela um pouco da personalidade do personagem.

vii **Jade:** pedra ornamental muito dura e compacta, variando, na cor, de esbranquiçada a verde-escura. **Wikipédia**


	3. Natal

**Título:** "Amor na Internet"

**Fanfiction Original (em Inglês):** "Love Net"

**Autor:** Lalina

**Tradução:** Yêrma

**Shipper:** Bella & Edward

**Gênero:** Universo Alternativo, Romance, Sexo; todos os personagens são humanos.

**Censura:** "M" – 18 anos.

**SINOPSE:** Bella conhece Edward, por acaso, em uma sala de bate papo. Apesar da distância entre os dois, eles acabam se apaixonando um pelo outro. Mas quais serão os segredos que Edward esconde? Conseguirão eles superar os obstáculos que os separam? *Temas Adultos*

**Disclaimer:** Nem Twilight nem Love Net me pertencem.

**Fic original (em inglês): **.net/s/4869538/1/Love_Net

**Perfil do autor original da fic: **.net/u/1796919/Lalina

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo 2**

**Natal**

No dia seguinte, cheguei ao trabalho bem entusiasmada. Mas censurava-me por saber que ter encontrado Edward naquele site, fora apenas um golpe de sorte. Uma vez completada as minhas tarefas matinais, sentei-me e chequei meus e-mails. Para minha surpresa, havia recebido uma nova mensagem dele. Meu estômago se revirava a ponto de me causar náuseas quando a abri.

_Olá Linda, _

_Adorei conversar com você ontem. Espero que possamos fazer isso de novo em breve. Ficarei aguardando ;))_

_E._

Li e reli a mensagem várias vezes, com um sorriso gigante no rosto. Sentindo-me patética, abri a foto de Edward novamente e fitei-a por um longo tempo. Ele era ainda mais bonito do que recordava. Perguntei-me, naquele instante, se ele teria olhado dessa mesma forma para a foto que eu havia lhe enviado.

- O que você está fazendo, Bella? – Ouvi Mike perguntar atrás de mim.

- O quê? Nada, só lendo um e-mail. – Fechei a foto de Edward e me virei para olhá-lo, fingindo inocência.

Mike arqueou uma sobrancelha loira e seus olhos azuis penetraram-se nos meus. Aquilo começou a me irritar. Fechei a cara para ele que rapidamente desviou o olhar. Ele virou-se e andou até a sua mesa murmurando imprecações.

- Psiu... Hoje nós vamos entrar naquele site de novo? – Perguntou Angela, inclinando-se para perto e sussurrando em tom conspiratório.

- Claro! Aquilo foi muito divertido! Vou entrar novamente hoje. – Respondeu Eric em voz baixa.

- Não sei não, gente… Quase fomos pegos por JC ontem. Acho melhor esquecermos isso – Mike olhou para mim com uma expressão estranha no rosto.

- Se você quiser, pode amarelar. Mas eu entrarei também. E se acaso James me pegar, eu me resolvo com ele. – Disse indignada.

Peguei o endereço do chat e entrei no site. Fiquei feliz ao ver Angela e Eric fazendo a mesma coisa, mas decepcionei-me ao vasculhar a lista de nomes. Edward estava ausente. Era um tanto desconcertante me sentir tão atraída por ele; sério, nem nos conhecíamos direito. E para bem da verdade, tudo o que ele me contara sobre sua vida, poderia ter sido mentira. Decidi somente me divertir com meus amigos e parar de pensar nele.

Depois de algum tempo, porém, Edward por fim apareceu na sala de bate papo. Quando o vi, prendi a respiração. Ele nem bem disse "oi" ao entrar e já me mandava uma mensagem para conversarmos em uma sala reservada. Abri um sorriso enorme e aceitei o pedido.

_**MethodMan**__: Oi Linda, como você está hoje?_

"Bem melhor agora por que você está aqui", quis responder, mas não tive coragem. Respondi algo mais genérico.

_**Bells**__: Estou bem, e você?_

_**MethodMan**__: Melhor agora que estou falando contigo :))_

Perdi o fôlego. Era como se ele pudesse ler minha mente. Ele sempre dizia a coisa certa. Eu também estava admirada em como ele não parecia ter dúvidas sobre o que sentia. Edward esbanjava confiança mesmo em um texto escrito, mas não soava arrogante ou metido.

_**MethodMan**__: Você ainda está aí?_

_**Bells**__: Sim, desculpe-me, estou aqui _

Eu, ao contrário, não esbanjava confiança nem na vida real, nem na virtual, mesmo depois de ter tido tempo para pensar o que responder. Burra, burra, burra! Xinguei-me em pensamentos.

**MethodMan**: _Ei Bella, eu não estava querendo forçar a barra. Se isso te incomodou, eu lhe peço desculpas :((_

"Maravilha", pensei desolada. Agora ele está imaginando que eu o vejo como um tarado ou coisa do tipo. Grrr! Conserte isso, Bella!

_**Bells**__: Não, não é nada disso, Edward… Eu adoro conversar com você… Acho que só estava receosa em te dizer o quanto_

_**MethodMan**__: Receosa, por quê?_

_**Bells**__: Bem, pensei que poderia estar apressando as coisas. Nós nos falamos apenas uma vez, sabe?_

_**MethodMan**__: Sim, sei exatamente como você se sente. Eu não sei explicar, mas por alguma razão, eu me sinto muito à vontade em conversar com você._

_**Bells**__: Eu também :))_

Depois de todo embaraço desfeito, iniciamos um bate papo intenso. O resto da semana correu no mesmo estilo. Edward contou-me sobre a sua rotina como Suboficial* da Força Aérea, e que a base onde ele servia ficava nas proximidades de Lancaster, Califórnia. Achei engraçado ao saber que a base possuía o mesmo nome que o dele, Edwards Base Aérea. Ele já estava nas forças armadas há mais ou menos dez anos, e não tinha certeza se queria seguir essa carreira ou continuar seus estudos. Deixar o regimento para se aventurar ao desconhecido o assustava. Eu o entendia plenamente.

Nós conversamos, ainda, sobre minha vida em Forks e sobre Charlie. Nesse momento, senti uma angústia familiar que sempre me consumia, quando me lembrava da morte de meu pai. Era como se alguém tivesse implantado um pedregulho imenso em meu peito, e eu não possuísse força suficiente para retirá-lo dali. Tive que pedir licença para me ausentar por alguns minutos, pois não queria chorar em frente aos meus colegas de trabalho. Quando retornei à minha mesa, Edward havia me escrito a seguinte mensagem.

_**MethodMan**__: Oh Bella, sinto muito por seu sofrimento. Desejaria estar próximo o bastante para te envolver em meus braços e te confortar. _

Sorri ligeiramente e decidi ser honesta pelo menos uma vez.

_**Bells**__: Gostaria que você estivesse aqui também. _

Eu realmente desejava, com melancolia, que Edward morasse perto de mim, para que pudéssemos nos conhecer de verdade. Meu interesse por ele ia além de sua aparência. A maneira com que ele falava comigo, impelia-me a ser transparente como nunca havia sido com ninguém. Nem com Alice, que era minha melhor amiga. Tentava descobrir por que me sentia daquela forma. Talvez por ele ser um estranho, fosse mais fácil para mim, ser eu mesma sem sentir-me sob pressão. Ou talvez, Edward tivesse me encantado. Talvez estivéssemos em sintonia. Mas antes que pudesse analisar meus sentimentos a fundo, refreava-me e repetia, em pensamentos, que estava me apegando excessivamente a uma pessoa que nem sequer conhecia.

Na véspera de Natal, Edward disse-me que viajaria para visitar sua família e só voltaria após o Ano Novo. Ele não tinha certeza de quando nos falaríamos novamente. Não pude deixar de me sentir desolada com a notícia. Nós havíamos trocado tantas confidências, que seria estranho não estar em contato com ele por quase duas semanas. Cogitei a ideia de lhe passar o meu número de telefone, mas percebi que poderia estar indo com muita sede ao pote, apesar de termos nos confidenciado tanto.

Férias de fim de ano era a época que mais me aterrorizava. Quando o Natal chegou, encontrava-me, então, destruída. Já era difícil suportar a falta terrível que sentia de Charlie, e não poder falar com Edward, tornava as coisas ainda mais árduas.

A fim de não ficar sozinha na noite de Natal, aceitei o convite de Alice para participar da ceia em sua casa. Ela realizaria uma reuniãozinha simples, o que me agradou.

Ao chegar em casa após a ceia, recebi uma mensagem de voz no meu celular. Digitei o código para ouvi-la e escutei uma voz amistosa e familiar soar ao telefone.

Oi_ Bells! É o Jake, só queria lhe desejar um Feliz Natal. Ligue-me assim que puder. Te amo, anjo._

Sorri e olhei para o relógio. Como ainda eram onze horas da noite, decidi retornar a ligação. Jacob e eu começamos um relacionamento mais íntimo, no verão do meu último ano no ensino médio. Nós já éramos amigos há muito tempo e resolvemos, assim, experimentar. Apesar de ter sido uma relação boa e segura, eu nunca me senti completa. Por sorte, Jacob compartilhava meus sentimentos. Por isso, quando ele deixou Forks para estudar na UCLA* no ano seguinte, nenhum de nós sofrera verdadeiramente.

Claro que sentia a falta do meu melhor amigo, mas o trabalho me mantinha ocupada, e ele frequentemente arranjava um jeito de passar alguns dias em casa. Sempre que ele vinha, nós acabávamos dando uns amassos em nome dos velhos tempos. Achei que isso pudesse estremecer a nossa amizade. Mas se algo parecido ocorrera, Jacob nunca me dissera. Por causa da sobrecarga de trabalhos da faculdade, este tinha sido o primeiro Natal que ele não passara comigo. Sentia uma saudade absurda dele.

Disquei rapidamente o número de Jacob e esperei que ele atendesse.

- Bells! – Gritou Jake, calorosamente, ao telefone.

- Jake, meus tímpanos? – Zombei. .

- Oops, desculpe-me! – disse ele, diminuindo o tom de voz. – Só estou feliz em te ouvir.

- Obrigada por ligar me desejando Feliz Natal.

- Você sabe que nunca me esqueceria da minha garota favorita, não é? – Disse-me sincero.

- Garota favorita... Sei! Jake, eu sei que você passa o rodo em tudo quanto é rabo de saia aí em LA.

- Claro, claro. Todas essas patricinhas ricas adoram curtir uma balada com o indígena da região. – Ironizou ele bem-humorado. – Mas falando em rabo de saia, quando você pegará um avião para vir me visitar?

- Jake – choraminguei – você sabe que é difícil eu conseguir folga no trabalho.

- Ah, Bells! Você vem me dizendo isso há três anos. Os trabalhos na faculdade estão me enlouquecendo, e eu não posso viajar agora. Isso quer dizer que não te verei até o verão – ele parecia estar fazendo biquinho.

- Eu sei, Jake – respondi hesitante.

- Você é uma agente de viagens extraordinária! Deve haver uma maneira de você conseguir um acordo com seu chefe? Venha me ver na Semana da Primavera, em fevereiro. Por favor? – Implorou ele.

- Grrr! Você sabe que odeio quando você me implora desse jeito!

- Bem, nesse caso, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor...

Ele continuaria, mas o cortei gargalhando.

- Tudo bem! Tudo bem! Jesus…

- Sério? Você virá?

- Sim! Eu irei em fevereiro. Diga-me quando você entrará de recesso. Talvez consiga fechar um acordo para um fim de semana.

- Isso será incrível! Você vai ver… Nós curtiremos muito! – Não pude deixar de achar graça no entusiasmo dele.

- Está certo, Jake, mas estou muito cansada. Tenho que ir para cama. Feliz Natal, te amo.

- Também te amo, Bella. Tenha bons sonhos.

Desliguei o telefone e sorri. Conversar com Jacob sempre iluminava o meu astral. Não importava o quanto estivesse sofrendo; ele, em qualquer ocasião, encontrava uma forma de me fazer sorrir. Durante todo o inferno por qual passei na doença de Charlie, Jake esteve ao meu lado, prestando-me todo seu apoio; mesmo sentindo-se como se estivesse perdendo um pai também.

Suspirei. Tudo poderia ter sido tão mais fácil se eu tivesse me apaixonado por Jacob. Nós teríamos entrado para UCLA juntos e começado uma vida totalmente diferente. Esquecendo Forks e as lembranças dolorosas. Esquecendo a morte e a tristeza. Eu poderia ter apenas fingido que Charlie ainda estivesse vivo e pescando no seu local favorito.

Mas a vida não era assim tão fácil. Aprendi isso da pior maneira possível.

Preparei-me para dormir e me enfiei debaixo das cobertas quentes. Comecei a divagar e a imaginar o que Edward pudesse estar fazendo naquele momento. Ele estaria celebrando com sua mãe e seu pai, ou estaria deitado, olhando para o teto do seu antigo quarto e imaginando o que eu pudesse estar fazendo agora também?

Desfazendo-me daquela ideia, virei para o lado e aconcheguei-me entre minhas cobertas e meu travesseiro. Aquela noite, sonhei com cabelos da cor de bronze e olhos de jade.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Notas da Tradução:**

i **Suboficialato** – São praças em um maior nível de importância. Hierarquia (Praça/Suboficialato): Soldado, Soldado de 1º classe, Cabo, 3º Sargento, 2º Sargento, 1º Sargento, Suboficial. No Brasil o Suboficial está no topo da hierarquia do suboficialato, já nos EUA, ele está abaixo do 1º Sargento.

ii **UCLA **– Universidade da Califórnia, Los Angeles


	4. Janeiro

**Título:** "Amor na Internet"

**Fanfiction Original (em Inglês):** "Love Net"

**Autor:** Lalina

**Tradução:** Yêrma

**Shipper:** Bella & Edward

**Gênero:** Universo Alternativo, Romance, Sexo; todos os personagens são humanos.

**Censura:** "M" – 18 anos.

**SINOPSE:** Bella conhece Edward, por acaso, em uma sala de bate papo. Apesar da distância entre os dois, eles acabam se apaixonando um pelo outro. Mas quais serão os segredos que Edward esconde? Conseguirão eles superar os obstáculos que os separam? *Temas Adultos*

**Disclaimer:** Nem Twilight nem Love Net me pertencem.

**Fic original (em inglês): **.net/s/4869538/1/Love_Net

**Perfil do autor original da fic: **.net/u/1796919/Lalina  
**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capítulo ****3 **

**Jan****eiro **

Assim que o Ano Novo chegou e se foi, retornei ao trabalho. As vendas, no entanto, continuaram fracas. Por gastar os tubos durante as férias, a maioria das pessoas estava endividada, ficando impossibilitada de planejar qualquer viagem.

Para espantarmos o marasmo que se instaurou na agência, eu e meus colegas de trabalho entrávamos nas salas de bate papo, sempre que James estava ocupado demais para prestar atenção no que fazíamos. Tentávamos manter nosso passatempo à surdina o máximo possível. Felizmente, nenhum de nós fora pego se divertindo quando, na verdade, deveria estar trabalhando. Não que houvesse muito a se fazer. Como a agência era uma Central de Atendimento, nós basicamente tínhamos que apenas esperar pelas ligações dos clientes.

O chat era uma descontração e eu adorava ficar de bobeira com meus amigos. Mas, apesar disso, não conseguia deixar de me sentir desiludida quando os dias se passavam, e eu não tinha notícias de Edward. Ele não mais aparecia nas salas de bate papo e também não me mandava e-mails algum. Cheguei a pensar que com o tempo, eu acabasse esquecendo-me dele. Mas isso nunca aconteceu. Ao contrário, eu pensava em Edward frequentemente e cada dia mais. Eu estava enlouquecendo, e vivia conjeturando sobre onde ele poderia estar e o que ele estaria fazendo.

Naquele exato instante, enquanto devaneava a respeito do paradeiro de Edward, James ordenou que eu me dirigisse à sala dele para me dizer algumas "palavras de incentivo". Praguejando comigo mesma, caminhei penosamente até a sua sala. As "palavras de incentivo" de James eram, na realidade, um interrogatório cerrado sobre meu desempenho semanal, e uma tentativa desavergonhada de me convencer a tornar-me sua amante.

A primeira vez que fui assediada pelo meu chefe, foi em um sábado à tarde, mais ou menos seis meses após ter começado a trabalhar na TDG. Eu tinha sido uma das únicas funcionárias que havia aparecido no escritório aquele dia. Permaneci na agência até algumas horas depois do expediente a fim de ajeitar uma papelada. Eu gostava de trabalhar até mais tarde por que a quietude e a tranquilidade me mantinham atenta, e por isso, cometia menos erros. Erros significavam dinheiro e eu não poderia me dar ao luxo de perdê-lo.

Tudo estava indo na mais perfeita ordem, até que James apareceu na agência naquele dia e não esperava que eu ainda estivesse por lá. Nós nos falamos rapidamente, antes de ele se enfiar em sua sala. Ao terminar de arrumar o restante dos arquivos, parei à soleira da porta da sala dele para me despedir. Quando ele me viu, pediu-me que eu me sentasse, apontando para a cadeira em frente à sua mesa. Assim que atendi ao pedido dele, ele pôs-se a indagar-me sobre minha vida pessoal, mas sempre lhe dava respostas relativamente vagas. Aquela indagação começou a me perturbar quando James quis saber minha opinião sobre casos extraconjugais, e se eu, por ventura, já havia considerado a possibilidade de ser uma amante.

Não querendo acreditar que ele estava me cantando, apenas fingi achar aquilo engraçado e mudei de assunto. Mas como ele parecia não se tocar que aquela conversa me constrangia, levantei-me para ir embora, dizendo-lhe que suas perguntas eram incômodas, e que a mulher dele se magoaria se por acaso descobrisse como ele se comportava. James pediu-me desculpas e insistiu para que eu não fosse embora.

Analisando tudo isso agora, eu percebo o quanto fui ingênua.

James perguntou-me se eu poderia esquecer o que ele me dissera, e se eu não me importaria de massagear o pescoço dele, pois ele estava muito estressado. Eu deveria ter deixado o escritório naquele momento, porém, ele ainda era meu chefe. Eu vivia sozinha e realmente necessitava do meu salário.

Com o coração pesaroso, andei até ele, parei atrás de sua cadeira e cutuquei levemente os seus ombros com minhas mãos. Ele suspirou e apertou uma janela no painel de controle que ficava sobre a mesa. Congelei atrás dele, chocada, quando um filme pornográfico apareceu na tela. Duas mulheres estimulavam uma a outra oralmente. Meu horror aumentou ainda mais, quando James colocou a mão entre suas pernas, pondo-se a se massagear por cima de suas calças.

Meu cérebro me alertava repetidamente para que eu desse o fora dali, antes que algo pior acontecesse. Felizmente, meu corpo o obedeceu e consegui fugir daquela sala. James me gritava enquanto eu cambaleava em direção a saída, mas não parei em momento algum. Receei que ele viesse atrás de mim, e sabia que não haveria possibilidade nenhuma de eu conseguir chegar ao final daquelas escadas íngremes, se estivesse sendo perseguida. Apesar de meu chefe não ter me seguido, continuei a correr o mais rápido que pude.

Quando alcancei a minha caminhonete, eu estava chorando e respirava ruidosamente e com dificuldade. Liguei para Alice de imediato, implorando a ela que me encontrasse no bar local. Ela chegou com rapidez, e então lhe contei tudo que acontecera.

- É sério isso? – Perguntou ela com os olhos arregalados de espanto. – O que diabos deu nesse homem para fazer uma coisa dessas?

- Não sei, Alice! O que eu devo fazer agora? Eu preciso desse emprego!

- Bella, talvez você deva procurar outro...

- Eu já procurei, mas nenhum outro lugar oferece salário maior do que aquele que eu ganho na agência. – Disse, escondendo meu rosto entre minhas mãos.

- Você quer que Jasper tenha uma conversa com ele?

Olhei aflita para ela.

- Deus, não! Além do mais, James deverá tentar reverter a situação e me culpar pelo que aconteceu.

- É, mas você não pode voltar para lá. – Insistiu Alice.

- Que alternativa eu tenho, Alice? A hipoteca da casa vence dentro de alguns dias. Jesus Cristo, em que merda eu fui me meter!

Alice cingiu seus braços em volta de mim, abraçando-me forte.

- Pobre Victoria – disse ela, minutos depois. – Pergunto-me se ela tem noção de que o marido dela é um completo canalha.

- Não sei. E ela é uma mulher tão doce. E obviamente, eu não fui a primeira a ser assediada por ele. – Estremeci e pensei nas minhas outras colegas de trabalho. Será que ele agira da mesma forma com elas?

- Eu vou ter que criar coragem e falar com ele. Se ele tentar a mesma gracinha, eu pulo fora. – Disse com determinação.

Alice balançou a cabeça aceitando a minha resolução.

- Tudo bem, Bella… Mas se você mudar de ideia sobre contar para Jasper, diga-me.

Quando voltei à agência na segunda-feira, fui direto falar com James em sua sala. Para a minha surpresa, ele desculpou-se várias vezes pelo ocorrido e prometeu que aquilo não se repetiria. Nossa relação no trabalho se abalara, mas como havia explicado a Alice, eu necessitava daquele emprego. Assim, executava as minhas tarefas normalmente e evitava, a todo custo, qualquer atividade que me deixasse sozinha no escritório quando James estivesse por lá.

Apesar de ele nunca mais ter me assediado daquela forma descarada, uma vez ou outra, ele ainda jogava-me indiretas, deixando claro que se eu algum dia mudasse de ideia, ele não se oporia. Por sorte, hoje não tinha sido um desses dias. Ele apenas me passara um sermão sobre meu desempenho no trabalho de grupo. Enquanto ele discursava, eu apenas balançava a cabeça e dizia "anham" e "unhum" quando necessário. Logo que ele terminou de tagarelar, abandonei sua sala rapidamente.

- Idiota – praguejei entre os dentes enquanto retornava à minha mesa. Angela olhou em minha direção e sorriu, concordando comigo. Ela conhecia James desde sempre e nunca sofrera com os assédios nojentos dele.

- JC caiu em cima de você novamente, Bella? – Perguntou Mike gargalhando.

- Nos sonhos dele! – Disse seca.

Mike desconhecia o motivo da tensão existente entre mim e o nosso chefe; e eu preferia que ele se mantivesse desinformado. Forks era uma cidade pequena demais para que as fofocas inúteis não se espalhassem. Não queria ser vista como aquela mulher: aquela que todo mundo pudesse esnobar e ofender. Ou pior... Eu não queria ser taxada como destruidora de lares.

Depois de ter levado bronca de James, decidi que se estava ali para ser repreendida, daria motivos verdadeiros para tal e voltei a entrar no chat. Edward continuava sumido. Suspirei, desejando que ele aparecesse e me fizesse sentir melhor. Não tendo essa sorte, outro dia passou sem eu que tivesse notícias dele.

***

Na metade do mês de Janeiro, já havia perdido as esperanças de voltar a conversar com Edward mais uma vez. Todos os dias, eu clicava em seu endereço de e-mail e rascunhava uma mensagem, mas sempre a deletava antes que pudesse apertar o ícone "enviar". Eu não queria que Edward pensasse que eu o estivesse importunando. Sentia-me igual a uma garotinha boba, apaixonada por um colega de escola.

Tentava, no entanto, convencer a mim mesma de que se ele realmente quisesse que eu o ignorasse, ele não teria me dado seu endereço de e-mail. Ruminando essa ideia, abri furtivamente a foto de Edward. Queria evitar que Angela me pegasse admirando aquilo outra vez. Eu tinha certeza que ela já estava cansada de ouvir as minhas lamúrias a respeito dele.

Embora ela concordasse que ele fosse, de longe, o homem mais bonito da face da Terra, ela não conseguia entender como eu pude me apegar a ele tão depressa. De vez em quando, Angela me olhava com um ponto de interrogação na testa - na certa se perguntando se deveria ligar para o polícia anti-sequestro. Ela, além disso, também não conseguia entender porque eu não enviava logo um recado para Edward, dizendo ao menos um olá.

Mas se eu fizesse isso, aí sim, me sentiria como uma perseguidora. E uma perseguidora obsessiva – obsessiva e neurótica.

Naquele momento eu tomei uma decisão. Eu tentaria esquecer Edward e deletaria o e-mail dele. Além do mais, não aconteceria nada entre nós mesmo. Ele morava na Califórnia. Há mil cento e noventa e três milhas de Forks. Não aguentaria gastar dezoito horas e cinquenta e três minutos, em viagens freqüentes de ida e volta, de um estado ao outro. Mesmo pelo homem mais lindo do mundo.

Sim, I Googled it*! Considerei, por um breve instante, em entregar-me para polícia anti-sequestro.

Uma vez que meus dedos vacilavam em apertar a tecla 'deletar', resolvi tentar a sorte na sala de chat outra vez. Se Edward não estivesse por lá, eu assumiria o fato como um sinal. Após ter me conectado ao site, eu o esperei carregar, batendo meus pés no chão de forma errática. Percebi que Angela me olhou com uma expressão curiosa no rosto.

Assim que a conexão foi totalmente realizada, deslizei a barra de rolagem e vasculhei, freneticamente, os nomes das pessoas que estavam na sala de bate papo. Importei-me apenas com os nicknames iniciados pela letra M. Mas antes mesmo que pudesse me situar, uma luz vermelha começou a piscar no canto inferior da tela.

_**MethodMan**__: Aí está você, Linda! Já estava começando a achar que não iria conversar contigo hoje :))_

Não queria nem imaginar como estava a minha cara naquele momento. Presumo que eu deveria estar estupefata, extática, arrebatada e encantada. Deus do Céu! Aquilo não era bom. O que eu deveria dizer? Perguntei-me em pânico. Não sabia o que fazer. Deveria agir naturalmente, com calma e segurança ou ser efusiva igual a uma fã histérica?

_**Bells**__: Olá estranho, há quanto tempo a gente não se vê :D_

É, meu bem, eu sou fina... Não posso agir como uma garotinha apaixonada – pensei.

_**MethodMan**__: Senti sua falta nessas duas últimas semanas_

E mais uma vez, peguei-me refletindo sobre a necessidade que eu tinha de reprimir meus sentimentos quando falava com Edward. Ele, ao contrário, não possuía nenhuma reserva em expressar os dele. Parecia que ele gostava de conversar comigo da mesma forma que eu gostava de conversar com ele. Porém, eu sempre tentava esconder o que eu verdadeiramente desejaria dizer. _Bem, tentava… Não tentarei mais_. De agora em diante, seria o mais honesta possível. Se acaso ele achar que eu esteja sendo muito direta, eu simplesmente iria lidar com as consequências.

_**Bells**__: Também senti a sua falta... Fiquei com medo de não ter a chance de falar com você novamente_

_**MethodMan**__: Bella, sua tola. Por que você não me enviou um e-mail?_

_**Bells**__: Pensei que pudesse estar indo muito rápido e que ainda fosse cedo para isso… E não queria te incomodar durante suas férias_

_**MethodMan**__: Acredite, você nunca seria um incômodo para mim. Pensei muito em você enquanto estava visitando a minha família. Minha mãe não possui um computador, do contrário, eu teria escrito para você. _

_**Bells**__: Sério?_

_**MethodMan**__: Absolutamente sim! Eu sei que nós não conversamos um com o outro tanto assim, e que também não conhecemos um ao outro muito bem, mas eu não consigo parar de pensar em você. _

Ler aquela afirmação de que ele sentia por mim o mesmo que eu sentia por ele, fez surgir uma queimação em meu estômago. Estar ligada a Edward daquela maneira, era algo completamente irracional. Os sentimentos que eu nutria por ele, eram mais fortes do que os que já havia sentido pelos homens os quais me envolvera na "vida real". Parte de mim tentava não se afundar demais nessa loucura; mas uma outra parte, ainda maior, havia se tornado cativa e já estava à beira do abismo.

_**MethodMan**__: Merda, por falar em ir rápido demais e cedo demais... Estou te assustando, não estou?_

Engoli o medo e mergulhei de cabeça.

_**Bells**__: Não, você não me assustou... Pelo contrário, eu me sinto assim também_

_**MethodMan**__: Eu sinto como se pudesse te contar qualquer coisa; você parece me entender como ninguém mais _

_**Bells**__: Digo o mesmo. Gostaria de saber por quê?_

_**MethodMan**__: Não sei ao certo, mas eu gosto disso... Eu só desejaria que você morasse mais perto_

_**Bells**__: Oh! Isso me lembra que, em fevereiro, eu irei visitar um amigo que mora em LA, talvez a gente possa se encontrar quando eu estiver por lá_

_**MethodMan**__: Eu iria adorar :)) Minha agenda é um tanto cheia, você sabe como é a vida de militar... Mas diga-me quando estiver vindo que eu verei o que posso fazer_

_**Bells**__: Maravilhoso! Dentro de alguns dias, terei uma data precisa de quando irei._

No fundo, eu estava amando o fato de Jacob morar em LA. E para bem da verdade, não queria admitir para mim mesma que parte da razão de eu ter concordado em visitá-lo tão rapidamente, foi por imaginar que eu e Edward poderíamos nos encontrar pessoalmente. Eu sabia que Lancaster ficava a apenas duas horas de LA. Sendo assim, teria boas chances de encontrá-lo em carne e osso.

Eu sabia que Jacob emburraria, quando descobrisse que eu queria passar o tempo com outro homem enquanto estivesse com ele. Mas, eu estava disposta a arriscar. Abri a foto de Edward de novo. _Sim, definitivamente, por ele valeria correr o risco_.

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Nota da Tradução**

i Menção à frase célebre do Edward (Robert Pattinson) no filme Crepúsculo, em que ele diz a Bella (Kristen Stewart) que ela iria achar no Google que choque de adrenalina era uma coisa comum.


	5. Fevereiro

**Título:** "Amor na Internet"

**Fanfiction Original (em Inglês):** "Love Net"

**Autor:** Lalina

**Tradução:** Yêrma

**Shipper:** Bella & Edward

**Gênero:** Universo Alternativo, Romance, Sexo; todos os personagens são humanos.

**Censura:** "M" – 18 anos.

**SINOPSE:** Bella conhece Edward, por acaso, em uma sala de bate papo. Apesar da distância entre os dois, eles acabam se apaixonando um pelo outro. Mas quais serão os segredos que Edward esconde? Conseguirão eles superar os obstáculos que os separam? *Temas Adultos*

**Disclaimer:** Nem Twilight nem Love Net me pertencem.

**Fic original (em inglês): **.net/s/4869538/1/Love_Net

**Perfil do autor original da fic: **.net/u/1796919/Lalina  
**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capítulo 4**

**Fevereiro**

Acertei minha viagem para Los Angeles através de um bom negócio. Uma de nossas Operadoras de Turismo estava realizando uma promoção. Assim, para cada vinte assentos de uma determinada companhia aérea que vendêssemos, nós receberíamos uma passagem de ida e volta para qualquer lugar dos EUA. Não precisei de melhor incentivo. Comecei a organizar viagens como louca. Ajudava-me o fato de que a Semana da Primavera estava a caminho, por isso, consegui vender os vinte primeiros assentos sem muito esforço.

Jacob me informara que seu recesso começaria no dia 13 de fevereiro e só terminaria no dia 22. Liguei então para a Operadora, a fim de verificar se encontraria passagem para um dos dois finais de semana que ocorreriam dentro desse período. Infelizmente, uma grande quantidade de pessoas entraria de recesso ao mesmo tempo. Por isso, só consegui reservar voo para a semana do dia dos namorados*.

Resmunguei internamente, desejando que Jake não encarasse isso como um sinal. Mas, para minha surpresa, ele levou o caso na brincadeira. Provoquei-o ao comentar que iria cortar suas asas e ser uma empata foda, justamente no fim de semana mais fácil do ano para se tirar o atraso**. **

- Bem, Bells, se você se sente tão mal assim, saiba que você mesma pode reparar essa situação – disse ele rindo-se.

- Pfft, vai sonhando, garanhão!

Jacob começou a rir intensamente.

- Ah, claro… Nós veremos isso quando você chegar aqui.

- Jake... – Ameacei.

- Estou brincando. É apenas brincadeira, sério!

Nós conversamos por mais algum tempo até eu me despedir. Eu sabia que apesar dele ter fingido que não falava a sério, Jacob certamente esperaria que nós transássemos. Antigamente, quando nos víamos, nós sempre dávamos uns amassos se estivéssemos solteiros. Isso não queria dizer que eu fosse promíscua, mas estar com Jacob era bom e confortável; e uma garota necessita de lubrificação de vez em quando. _Fazia muito tempo que eu não recebia uma. _

Espero que ele não se sinta muito frustrado por eu não estar disposta a ter relações sexuais com ele dessa vez. Algo sobre estar tão ligada a Edward, deixava-me pouco à vontade para fazer sexo com outra pessoa. Eu sabia que era loucura minha pensar dessa forma. Eu imaginava que isso poderia ser uma traição a Edward, muito embora ele não fosse nada meu.

_Ele não era nada meu... Apenas o homem mais sexy, inteligente, engraçado e atencioso do mundo inteiro. _

Escondi meu rosto entre minhas mãos e perguntei-me pela milionésima vez, em que merda estava me metendo? Essa obsessão que sentia por Edward estava saindo do meu controle. Por ele agir como o homem mais perfeito do mundo, dominar meus sentimentos tornava-se cada vez mais difícil.

Nós havíamos desistido de usar as salas de bate papo para nos correspondermos. Em vez disso, optamos por trocar mensagens por e-mail. Durante o dia inteiro, Edward e eu enviávamos recados um ao outro e conversávamos sobre tudo e qualquer coisa. Nós flertávamos despudoradamente e trocávamos fotos. Eu pude ver como ele ficava em seu uniforme camuflado. A blusa verde colada ao corpo emoldurava seu peitoral perfeito, e suas calças acentuavam seus quadris esguios e suas longas pernas. Edward ainda me enviou uma foto em que ele aparecia vestido em sua farda azul, suas medalhas reluziam contra o seu peito. A farda realçava seus ombros largos e sua cintura trabalhada.

Minha foto favorita, porém, era uma em que ele estava à vontade em sua casa. Parado em frente a um sofá de couro preto, ele vestia uma calça de moletom preta e uma camisa regata vermelha. Não era uma das vestimentas mais clássicas, mas a postura de Edward e a expressão em seu rosto eram o que me tiravam o fôlego. Ele encontrava-se de pé, alto e ereto; com a cabeça inclinada para um lado e esboçava um sorriso torto e um brilho malicioso nos olhos.

Usei a impressora colorida da agência para fazer uma cópia da foto e levei o contrabando para casa. À noite eu a segurava e traçava as linhas do corpo dele com meus dedos. Minha imaginação corria solta e me via deslizando as mãos pelos seus cabelos, que pareciam ser sedosos e macios. Eu quase podia sentir a textura deles entre meus dedos. Em seguida, percorria a base de sua garganta e delineava toda a linha de sua clavícula, para depois passear pela musculatura plana de seu peito. Seus braços, que estavam nus, eram primorosos e bem definidos e conduziam a dedos longos e mãos elegantes.

Fechei meus olhos e imaginei aquelas mãos resvalarem suavemente por todo meu corpo. Qual seria a sensação de tê-las cobrindo meus seios, ao mesmo tempo em que seus dedos hábeis brincassem com meus mamilos? Suspirei quando levei minhas próprias mãos aos seios, tentando imitar minha fantasia. Eu conseguia ver o rosto de Edward em minha mente, enquanto ele me beijava, deslizando sua língua pelos meus lábios.

Escorregando minha mão pelo meu estômago, passei-a por debaixo do elástico do short do meu pijama. Ainda fingindo ser Edward, toquei-me delicadamente. Como minha fantasia prosseguia, comecei a aplicar mais pressão em meu centro úmido, movimentando meus dedos circularmente, até perder-me nas sensações que eu mesma proporcionava ao meu corpo, esquecendo-me de tudo.

Assim que meus espasmos diminuíram, virei para o lado, segurando a foto de Edward em minhas mãos. Encostei meus lábios sobre sua face sorridente, então a deitei sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Ela lá ficaria até amanhã.

***

Cheguei à agência ansiosa para mandar um e-mail a Edward, dizendo-lhe que havia reservado uma passagem para LA. Eu não pude informá-lo sobre isso no dia anterior, por que ele já havia deixado o serviço antes que eu tivesse recebido a confirmação da reserva.

Com rapidez, compus uma mensagem.

_**"Oi Sexy,**_

_**Adivinha quem estará em LA no período de 13 a 15 de fevereiro? Quer ser meu namorado? ;))**_

_**B."**_

Contente, cliquei em enviar e voltei ao trabalho, esperando pela resposta dele. Uma hora se passou sem que eu recebesse retorno algum. Chequei meus e-mails, obsessivamente, o tempo todo. Comecei a pensar que talvez nosso servidor pudesse estar fora do ar, uma vez que não havia recebido nenhum outro e-mail. Tudo parecia estar normal, mas só para comprovar, decidi perguntar a Angela se ela recebera alguma mensagem recentemente.

- Ei, Angie – perguntei – você recebeu algum e-mail por agora? Eu acho que nosso servidor está fora do ar?

Ela olhou em sua caixa de entrada e negou com a cabeça.

- Não, não recebi nenhuma mensagem nova.

- Depressa, envie-me alguma coisa para que eu possa ver se o servidor está funcionando.

Angela digitou um texto curto como teste e o enviou para o meu endereço de e-mail. Após alguns segundos, a mensagem chegou à minha caixa de entrada.

- Mas que merda? – Disse, franzindo o cenho.

- Qual o problema? Você está esperando alguma coisa?

- Na verdade não. Edward ainda não me escreveu nada hoje, o que é estranho. A essa hora, era para eu ter recebido mais de uma dúzia de mensagens dele. – Corei ao perceber que Angela tinha compreendido a razão do meu nervosismo.

- Umhum – disse ela arqueando uma sobrancelha. – Bem, talvez ele esteja doente hoje e não pôde ir ao trabalho?

- É, talvez… Mas ontem ele não comentou que estava se sentindo mal. – Mordi meus lábios, desejando que nada de grave pudesse ter acontecido com Edward. Amedrontou-me saber que eu não teria possibilidade alguma de descobrir se ele se machucara ou fora morto. Bati na madeira, assim que senti os pêlos de meus braços se arrepiarem.

- Tenho certeza que ele está bem, Bella. Talvez ele esteja apenas ocupado demais essa manhã ou algo parecido?

- Não sei. Agora estou pirando. Eu o informei que estou indo para LA, mas não recebi resposta! Ele nunca ignorara meus e-mails antes. – Comecei a gesticular com irrequietação. – E se ele não gostar de mim realmente? Ou não desejar me conhecer? E se aquelas fotos não forem dele, e ele for um esquisitão velho e seboso?

Angela riu-se de mim.

- Isso não é engraçado! – Disse-lhe com raiva.

- Sinceramente, é meio engraçado, sim! – Gargallhou Angela com deboche. Minutos depois, passei a rir junto com ela.

- Tudo bem, você está certa. Eu vou me acalmar. Obrigado, Angie. – Disse a ela, dando-lhe um breve sorriso o qual ela me retribuiu.

Outra hora se passou e nenhuma palavra de Edward. Nesse momento, eu estava mastigando os meus lábios e balançando os meus joelhos para cima e para baixo, por debaixo da mesa. Mike olhou-me com exasperação, pois meus movimentos faziam sua mesa tremer.

- Bella, você está com formiga no rabo ou coisa do tipo?

- Foda-se, Mike. – Respondi friamente.

- Epa! O que eu te fiz? – Ele parecia tão magoado que não pude deixar de me sentir mal.

- Desculpe-me, você está certo. Estou apenas esperando a confirmação de uma venda grande que consegui realizar. Você sabe como são essas coisas. – Abri um sorriso largo para ele, confiando que ele acreditasse em mim. Ele, por sua vez, retornou ao seu trabalho, resmungando algo tão baixo que não consegui escutar. Como não estava me importando com aquilo, nem me interessei em pedir-lhe que repetisse o que dissera.

Quando chequei minha caixa de entrada novamente, soltei um suspiro de alívio. Edward, finalmente, havia me respondido.

_**"Desculpe-me, estou muito ocupado hoje. Converso com você mais tarde, tá?**_

_**E."**_

Mas que inferno? Pensei abatida. Nem ao menos um, "_Oi Linda_". Nada. Edward nem sequer mencionara minha viagem para LA. Sentia como se uma lâmina fria deslizasse pela minha espinha. Ele nunca agira, intencionalmente, de forma tão fria antes. Nem quando começamos a nos falar. E mais uma vez, eu não sabia o que fazer. Ele disse que estava ocupado. Contudo, eu sabia que mesmo nos dias mais cheios, ele sempre arrumava tempo para me dar atenção. Permaneci sentada, ruminando se deveria respondê-lo, perguntando-lhe sobre o que diabos estava acontecendo, ou se deveria somente esperar até que ele estivesse livre para conversar.

À merda com toda essa lengalenga. Comecei a digitar.

_**"Ei Edward,**_

_**Está tudo bem contigo? Olha, se você não quiser me conhecer pessoalmente, apenas diga-me. Eu sei que comentei que estaria indo ao seu encontro, mas se você não estiver interessado... Por mim, tudo bem. **_

_**B."**_

Não estava nada bem. Na verdade, eu estava longe de me sentir bem com aquela situação. Mas naquele momento, eu só queria, desesperadamente, receber uma explicação dele. Se para isso eu tivesse que mentir, eu o faria. Não aguardava uma resposta em cima da bucha, por isso fiquei surpresa ao checar meu e-mail e encontrar uma nova mensagem de Edward.

_**"Mil desculpas, Linda, **_

_**Eu não queria que você pensasse que eu não estivesse interessado. Claro que eu quero te encontrar! Você me pegou num dia cheio hoje, há muito tumulto por aqui. Nós planejaremos algo quando estiver mais próximo da data da sua viagem, tudo bem assim? **_

_**E."**_

Percebi que havia parado de respirar quando tive que levar ar aos meus pulmões. Li e reli aquele e-mail várias vezes, antes de repreender a mim mesma por ser tão paranóica. O pobre do rapaz estava provavelmente atolado no trabalho e eu lá, agindo como uma garotinha mimada de nove anos. Deus, não seria surpresa alguma se ele não quisesse me conhecer.

O resto do dia passou sem que eu recebesse nenhum outro recado de Edward. Em algumas ocasiões, sofria crises de pânico, mas lutava bravamente para não entrar em desespero. Deixei o trabalho sentindo-me derrotada e infeliz. Rejeitei o convite de meus colegas para sair e relaxar, pois só queria prostrar-me em minha cama, abraçada à foto dele. Estava me tornando uma doente, porém, não conseguia despertar de meu estupor. Eu sabia que existia somente uma cura para minha moléstia. Mas ser-me-ia impossível encontrar o meu remédio.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Nota da Tradução**_

_**i Semana do dia dos Namorados: **_Nos EUA, o Dia dos Namorados (Valentine's Day – Dia de São Valentim) é comemorado no dia 14 de fevereiro.

_**Curiosidade - História de São Valentim: **__**São Valentim**__, (ou Valentinus em latim), é um santo reconhecido pela Igreja Católica e igrejas orientais que dá nome ao Dia dos Namorados em muitos países, onde celebram o Dia de São Valentim. O nome refere-se a pelo menos três santos martirizados na Roma antiga._

_Durante o governo do imperador Cláudio II, este proibiu a realização de casamentos em seu reino, com o objectivo de formar um grande e poderoso exército. Cláudio acreditava que os jovens se não tivessem família, alistariam-se com maior facilidade. No entanto, um bispo romano continuou a celebrar casamentos, mesmo com a proibição do imperador. Seu nome era Valentim e as cerimónias eram realizadas em segredo. A prática foi descoberta e Valentim foi preso e condenado à morte. Enquanto estava preso, muitos jovens jogavam flores e bilhetes dizendo que os jovens ainda acreditavam no amor. Entre as pessoas que jogaram mensagens ao bispo estava uma jovem cega: Asterias, filha do carcereiro a qual conseguiu a permissão do pai para visitar Valentim. Os dois acabaram apaixonando-se e milagrosamente a jovem recuperou a visão. O bispo chegou a escrever uma carta de amor para a jovem com a seguinte assinatura: "de seu Valentim", expressão ainda hoje utilizada. Valentim foi decapitado em 14 de Fevereiro de 270._

_O dia 14 de fevereiro, festa do santo, é considerado, em muitos países, como o dia dos namorados. _**Wikipédia**


	6. Los Angeles

**Título:** "Amor na Internet"

**Fanfiction Original (em Inglês):** "Love Net"

**Autor:** Lalina

**Tradução:** Yêrma

**Shipper:** Bella & Edward

**Gênero:** Universo Alternativo, Romance, Sexo; todos os personagens são humanos.

**Censura:** "M" – 18 anos.

**SINOPSE:** Bella conhece Edward, por acaso, em uma sala de bate papo. Apesar da distância entre os dois, eles acabam se apaixonando um pelo outro. Mas quais serão os segredos que Edward esconde? Conseguirão eles superar os obstáculos que os separam? *Temas Adultos*

**Disclaimer:** Nem Twilight nem Love Net me pertencem.

**Fic original (em inglês): **.net/s/4869538/1/Love_Net

**Perfil do autor original da fic: **.net/u/1796919/Lalina

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo ****5**

**Los Angeles**

Olhei pela janela do avião assim que circulamos o Aeroporto Internacional de Los Angeles. A densa névoa de poluição envolvia a cidade, obscurecendo os prédios de LA. O sol brilhava resplandecente e ao longe refletia a baía de Santa Mônica.

O voo partiu dentro do horário e chegamos ao nosso destino mais cedo do que o programado. Tentei manter minha mente ocupada durante as duas horas e meia de viagem, porém, Edward sempre voltava aos meus pensamentos. Desde que comentei que gostaria de conhecê-lo, em pessoa, ele tornou-se desatento e distante. Embora ele tenha dito, superficialmente, que queria me encontrar, nós não planejamos nada de concreto. Ele me pareceu bastante vago ao falar sobre os dias em que estaria disponível. Por isso não pude deixar de presumir que ele realmente não estava tão interessado quanto imaginara. Contudo, apesar de não acreditar na minha sorte, ainda tinha esperanças de encontrá-lo, pois ele havia me dado o seu número de telefone, dizendo-me para ligar assim que eu chegasse.

Quando o avião tocou o solo, levantei-me da poltrona e tive trabalho para retirar minha mochila do bagageiro interno. Finalmente, eu percorreria a longa caminhada em direção à esteira de restituição de bagagens. Andei apressada pelo corredor de desembarque e, em seguida, esperei impacientemente por minha imperceptível mala preta, que pareceu levar uma eternidade para ser devolvida.

Agarrei-a quando a esteira trouxe-a para mais perto de mim. Com minha mala em mãos, precipitei o passo, encaminhando-me para área principal do aeroporto, onde Jake estaria a minha espera. Avistei-o em toda a sua estatura, sobressaindo-se por ser bem mais alto que o resto das pessoas que estavam no local. Abri um sorriso enorme assim que o vi. Joguei meus braços para o alto, acenando igual a uma lunática para chamar a atenção dele. Por fim, Jacob me notou e em cinco longas passadas, alcançou-me, envolvendo-me em um abraço de estalar os ossos.

- Jake – tentei falar, mas o ar me faltava. – Não... Consigo... Respirar... – Dei um tapa fraco em suas costas.

- Estou tão feliz por você estar aqui, Bells. Senti tanto a sua falta! – Ele voltou a me colocar no chão, mas manteve suas mãos em meus ombros e olhou-me de cima a baixo. – Você está ótima!

- Você também parece estar em ótima forma, bonitão! – Disse-lhe sorridente. E ele estava mesmo lindo. A sua pele morena estava ainda mais bronzeada devido ao constante sol da Califórnia, o que realçava seus dentes branquíssimos entre seus lábios carnudos. Ele havia cortado os cabelos, que agora estavam curtos e combinavam com o seu estilo. Meu amigo tinha se transformado em um homem lindo e não poderia sentir-me mais orgulhosa como naquele momento.

Jacob aparentava estar emocionado em me ver e percebi o quanto havia sentido a falta dele. Quem precisava do sol quando tinha Jacob por perto? Lancei meus braços em volta de sua cintura e escondi meu rosto em seu peito largo. Antes que me desse conta, já estava soluçando contra a sua camisa. Seus braços se ergueram rapidamente, prendendo-me ao seu corpo.

- Shh, shh, Bella. Está tudo bem, anjo. – Acalentava-me ele como se eu fosse uma criança, enquanto afagava os meus cabelos.

- Oh, Jake – choraminguei. – Você não sabe o quanto é bom te ver. Senti tantas saudades suas. Eu sofro todos os dias com a falta de Charlie, e agora então, que você não está próximo para me dar conforto...

Jake engasgou quando falei em Charlie e apertou-me mais em seus braços. Ele me balançou de um lado para o outro, murmurando palavras doces até meu choro se extinguir. Um de seus braços continuava seguro em volta de mim, enquanto sua mão quente enxugava as lágrimas em minhas bochechas.

Após alguns momentos, Jake me afastou de seu corpo e fitou minha face atentamente. Segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos, ele secou o resto das minhas lágrimas com seus polegares.

- Sente-se melhor agora? – Perguntou-me ele gentilmente.

Solucei e balancei a cabeça em sinal afirmativo. Felizmente, eu guardava um lenço em minha bolsa e usei-o para limpar meu rosto. Quando terminei, bati de leve na camisa de Jacob. Eu tinha deixado uma grande mancha úmida bem no meio de seu peito. Ele apenas riu e empurrou a minha mão com sua pata* enorme.

- Venha, Bella. Vamos dar o fora daqui! – Disse ele, recuperando depressa o seu bom humor. Jake se curvou para apanhar minha mala e entrelaçou a sua mão na minha. Nós atravessamos as portas eletrônicas e nos dirigimos ao estacionamento.

Jacob trouxera seu Rabbit de Forks para LA, desse modo, não precisou comprar outro carro. Ele era carinhosamente bem tratado e mantido. Jake alisou o capô de seu automóvel com afeição, assim que se aproximou para destrancar a porta do passageiro. Após jogar minha bagagem no porta-malas, atirou-se ao banco do motorista. Logo em seguida, saímos da garagem para entrarmos debaixo de um sol luminoso.

Abaixei a janela do carro e regozijei-me com a brisa quente contra a minha face. Embora em Fevereiro, na Califórnia, o tempo ainda esteja frio, se comparado com a fria e chuvosa Península Olímpica, quase parecia verão. Eu trocaria os 5 graus Celsius de Forks pelos 18 graus do clima balsâmico da Califórnia a qualquer dia.

O trânsito na rodovia estava lento, mas enfim conseguimos chegar à casa de Jacob. Era um apartamento de três cômodos típico da West Hollywood*, localizado a uma área exótica chamada Brentwood, descendo a rua da Universal Studios*.

Jacob morava no térreo de uma pequena casa estilo colonial, que possuía uma varanda pouco extensa. Havia apenas a sala principal, a qual servia como quarto e sala de estar, uma cozinha de tamanho mediano e um banheiro. Ele tinha pintado o quarto num agradável tom verde-sálvia, mas ainda assim conservara a sobriedade do ambiente. À exceção de alguns quadros pendurados na parede, não havia nenhuma outra decoração. Sua cama era usada como sofá sempre que ele quisesse assistir à televisão. Uma poltrona surrada, destinada às visitas, ocupava todo o centro do quarto. A mesa de estudos ficava a um dos cantos da sala e estava abarrotada de papéis que quase enterravam o seu laptop. Dei uma circulada pelo lugar antes de entrar na cozinha. Franzi o cenho ao constatar a falta de item comestível em sua geladeira.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­Para minha decepção, Jacob não havia visto nenhuma celebridade desde que mudara para LA. Ele ainda caçoou-me implacavelmente por eu agir como uma típica turista. Apenas mostrei a língua para ele e o mandei _"beijar a minha bunda"_*.

- Quem sabe mais tarde, se você pedir com jeitinho? – Retrucou-me ele, me olhando de esguelha.

- Cala a boca, Jake!

- O que foi? – Choramingou ele – Você nunca se importou antes, você está saindo com alguém?

- Bem, não…

- Cara… Você não está pegando aquele Mike Newton, está? – Perguntou-me Jake incrédulo.

- Ah, Mike é um cara legal…

- Você está! Você está pegando o Mike Newton! – Disse ele sem poder conter os risos. – Porra Bells, se soubesse que você estava assim tão necessitada, eu teria te visitado no Natal.

- Não estou pegando o Mike Newton! Eu somente disse que ele é um cara legal, foi só isso! – Retorqui às insinuações dele, socando-o no braço e fechando a cara.

- Se é assim, quem você está pegando então?

- Ninguém! Meu Deus! – Pelo olhar que Jacob me lançara, percebi que minha entonação me traía.

- Muito bem, vamos ver se eu entendi. Você me rejeita, apesar de nunca ter feito isso antes, mas não está saindo com ninguém?

- Umm, algo parecido com isso? – Respondi com a voz estremecida.

- Bella… – Encolhi-me por causa do tom de voz que Jacob assumira. Ele dirigia-se a mim daquela forma, sempre que estava prestes a me repreender por me pegar mentindo. – O que você está me escondendo?

- Nada, Jake. – Disse, pondo-me a analisar os livros que ele tinha organizado em sua prateleira. Jacob segurou em meu cotovelo e me virou para olhá-lo. Ele se inclinou para que seu rosto ficasse rente ao meu, a fim de examinar atentamente o meu semblante. Claro que meu rosto traidor teria que enrubescer feito um pimentão.

- Você está mentindo.

- Não seja tolo... – Comecei.

- Está sim! Está mentindo! Mas eu não entendo por quê? Bells, você nunca escondeu uma coisa dessas de mim antes. Como se eu muito me importasse que você estivesse transando com outro cara.

- Jesus, obrigado por ser tão atencioso, Jake. – Respondi secamente.

- Oh, pelo amor de Deus, você entendeu o que eu quis dizer! Eu não sou idiota o bastante, para acreditar que você esteja tentando me proteger; e você não é estúpida o bastante, para pensar que eu precise de proteção. Então, qual é o motivo para tantos segredos?

Eu podia ver que minhas respostas evasivas magoavam Jake. Ele estava certo, eu nunca escondera nada dele antes. Sempre tivemos abertura para falarmos um ao outro a respeito de outros amantes, ou de pessoas que tivéssemos nos envolvido mais seriamente. Nós apenas ficávamos juntos, quando nos encontrávamos os dois solteiros. Mas o que eu poderia explicar para Jacob sobre Edward? Ele nunca conseguiria entender que eu o estava rejeitando por conta dessa inexplicável ligação que sentia, quase no fundo da alma, por um homem que apenas tinha visto por fotografias.

- Grrr, Jake. Essa história é um pouco complicada.

- Complicada como? – Eu sabia que Jacob não esqueceria o assunto.

- Você vai pensar que eu estou louca…

- Umhum, continue.

Hesitante, expliquei-lhe como havia conhecido Edward e como vínhamos nos correspondendo por quase dois meses. Tentei esconder meus sentimentos, porém, eu tinha certeza que Jacob podia ver através dos meus olhos. Todo desejo que eu sentia por Edward estava, sem sombra de dúvidas, claramente estampado em meu rosto.

- Bella, você sabe no que está se metendo? – Perguntou-me ele com um olhar de desaprovação.

- Jake, não é bem assim.

- É assim, sim. Primeiro você mente para mim sobre estar gostando de outro cara...

- Eu não menti! – Disse, cortando-o.

- Sim, você mentiu. E agora, você está mentindo de novo sobre o que você sente por ele. E se ele for uma aberração da natureza? Um serial killer, um estuprador ou algo assim?

- Edward não é nada disso! – Disse com veemência.

- Mas você não pode ter certeza nenhuma! – Retrucou-me Jacob, imitando o meu tom de voz. – Você não sabe nada a respeito desse cara, exceto, pelo que ele te conta.

- Jake, não consigo explicar, eu só sei que ele é um homem bom. Nós temos uma ligação. Ele me entende como nunca ninguém havia me entendido antes. – Parei de falar tarde demais. O semblante de Jacob estava impassível, mas eu sabia que havia cravado uma faca bem no fundo de seu peito. Ele assentiu com a cabeça e levantou-se, afastando-se de mim.

Senti-me horrível com o que acabara de dizer. Jacob e eu éramos melhores amigos há anos, e ele me conhecia por completo. Ele fora minha fortaleza durante a doença de Charlie e suportou-me depois da morte dele. Com apenas uma frase impensada, eu basicamente disse a Jake que o substituíra por um estranho qualquer.

Praguejando, levantei-me e andei até ele. Jacob apoiava suas mãos na prateleira e mantinha a cabeça abaixada. Com cuidado, cingi meus braços em volta de sua cintura e deitei minha testa em suas costas. Nós permanecemos quietos por alguns momentos até que adquiri coragem para falar.

- Desculpe-me, Jake. Eu me expressei mal. O que você e eu temos é especial. Ninguém nunca irá ocupar o seu lugar em minha vida. Você sabe disso, não sabe? – Como ele não respondeu, continuei. – Jake, você é o meu sol particular. Não importa a escuridão em que me encontre, você sempre me traz luz. Eu preciso de você e sempre vou precisar. O que eu sinto por Edward é diferente, parece que nós somos duas metades de um inteiro. Eu não sei como explicar isso de outra maneira. – Virei minha cabeça para o lado, apoiando minha bochecha contra a coluna dele.

Jacob respirou fundo e depois bateu de leve em minhas mãos. Ele desprendeu-se do meu abraço, virando-se para mim. Eu ainda podia ver a mágoa em seus olhos, fato que quase me fez chorar novamente.

- Me perdoa? – Perguntei-lhe tristonha.

- Claro, claro. – Jacob continuava a não me encarar, por isso, virei minha cabeça para que ele não pudesse olhar para outro lugar a não ser em meus olhos. Quando ele o fez, sorri-lhe chorosa. Ele retribuiu-me com o seu sorriso e me deu um abraço apertado.

- Ah, Bella. Eu não sei… Isso tudo me parece loucura. Eu te amo e desejo o melhor para você, mas você não pode simplesmente encontrar alguém em Forks? Ou até mesmo em Seattle? Eu só fico preocupado por você desperdiçar seu tempo com um cara que você nunca conheceu na vida.

- É… Assim… eu devo me encontrar com ele esse final de semana – disse numa voz estridente.

- O QUÊ?!?!?! – Explodiu Jacob. Estremeci e imediatamente me arrependi de ter incitado a fúria dele, logo após termos ensaiado uma trégua.

- Bem, imaginei que já que, tecnicamente, eu iria estar na vizinhança...

- Você somente veio para vê-lo, não foi? – Acusou-me Jacob.

- Claro que não! Eu vim para ver você, seu retardado! Apenas comentei com ele que estaria na cidade visitando um amigo e que, talvez, nós pudéssemos nos encontrar para almoçar ou alguma coisa do tipo.

- Um amigo, é? Ele sabe que eu já te vi nua e que nós...

- NÃO! – Cortei-o. – E ele não descobrirá nada, Jacob Black!

- Hunf – Bufou Jake. – Bem, que seja. As coisas poderiam ser piores. Pelo menos, você não irá encontrá-lo sozinha. O fato de eu morar nas proximidades veio bem a calhar. – Sorriu ele de modo selvagem.

- Jacob, eu não vou me encontrar com Edward, levando você a tiracolo.

- Vamos ver se não vai! – A raiva que Jake parecia sentir anuviava-lhe o rosto.

Arremessei minhas mãos para o alto e mirei os céus. Às vezes Jacob conseguia ser pior do que Charlie havia sido.

- Escuta... Eu nem sei ao certo se nós realmente vamos nos encontrar. Ele tem estado atolado no trabalho esses dias. Eu prometi ligar para ele para combinarmos alguma coisa. Se nós marcarmos algo, então discutiremos sobre você ser minha dama de companhia. – Disse as últimas palavras com desgosto, porém, Jacob pareceu ter se apaziguado.

- Ok, tudo bem. – Disse ele com os olhos entrecerrados.

- Tudo bem. – Respondi, copiando seu olhar e entonação. – Agora, que tal se nós comêssemos alguma coisa e depois fôssemos ao supermercado para comprarmos suprimentos. Dessa forma, eu poderia planejar o jantar. Está bom para você?

Foi só falar em comida que Jacob se animou consideravelmente. Assim, prosseguimos com nossos planos para o dia.

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Nota da tradução:**

**i **_Pata aqui está se referindo à mão de Jake_**. **

**ii West Hollywood:** _cidade localizada no Estado americano da Califórnia, no Condado de Los Angeles._

**iii** **Universal Studios**: _(também chamado de __**Universal Pictures**__ ou __**Universal City Studios**__) é uma subsidiária da NBC Universal e considerado um dos grandes estúdios de cinema americanos, localizado na Universal City, município de Los Angeles._

**iv Kiss my ass - (beije a minha bunda): **_Optei por traduzir a expressão literalmente por causa do desenrolar da cena. Mas a tradução consensual seria, "Vai te catar", ou "Vai ver se estou lá na esquina", ou "Finge que é canguru e me pula", "Desaparece" etc. Tudo dependerá do contexto. _


	7. Deserção no Dia dos Namorados

**Título:** "Amor na Internet"

**Fanfiction Original (em Inglês):** "Love Net"

**Autor:** Lalina

**Tradução:** Yêrma

**Shipper:** Bella & Edward

**Gênero:** Universo Alternativo, Romance, Sexo; todos os personagens são humanos.

**Censura:** "M" – 18 anos.

**SINOPSE:** Bella conhece Edward, por acaso, em uma sala de bate papo. Apesar da distância entre os dois, eles acabam se apaixonando um pelo outro. Mas quais serão os segredos que Edward esconde? Conseguirão eles superar os obstáculos que os separam? *Temas Adultos*

**Disclaimer:** Nem Twilight nem Love Net me pertencem.

**Fic original (em inglês): **.net/s/4869538/1/Love_Net

**Perfil do autor original da fic: **.net/u/1796919/Lalina

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Deserção no Dia dos Namorados **

Deixei minha bagagem cair aos meus pés, enquanto brigava com a chave para destrancar a porta de casa. Praguejei em voz alta por tropeçar no alpendre e entrei pulando de um pé só. Meu voo de volta à Forks tinha sido mais longo que o de ida para LA.

Um pequeno problema com uma das aeronaves retardou a decolagem dos outros aviões. Dessa forma, durante uma hora, fomos obrigados a permanecer sentados dentro de um avião sufocante, parado na pista do aeroporto, até que eles resolvessem a situação. Quando a voz do piloto soou ao interfone, informando-nos que já estávamos prontos para decolar, os passageiros irromperam em uma pequena salva de palmas. O resto da viagem decorreu sem maiores surpresas. Assim, apenas declinei minha cadeira e repassei o meu final de semana.

Naquela primeira noite, preparei somente uma lasanha. Jake e eu permanecemos no apartamento recordando os velhos tempos. Conversamos copiosamente entre uma bebida e outra, até eu bocejar e dar a noite por encerrada. Nós nos aconchegamos em sua cama e dormimos de conchinha. Tive que dar as mãos à palmatória*, pois ele respeitou totalmente minha vontade em não querer ter relações sexuais; muito embora, estivesse certa que tenha sido difícil para ele se conter com toda aquela proximidade. No entanto, dormimos tranquilos até a manhã seguinte.

Sábado pela manhã, Jake teve que ir à faculdade para entregar um trabalho e, portanto, fiquei vagando sozinha pelo apartamento. Supus que aquela seria a melhor hora de ligar para Edward e informar-lhe que já estava em L.A. Talvez pudéssemos almoçar juntos ou algo similar. Eu tinha certeza que poderia convencer Jacob a desistir de me fazer companhia, se eu e Edward decidíssemos nos encontrar em um local bastante público. Estava disposta a aceitar que meu amigo me levasse até o lugar marcado, para depois me buscar, caso isso o aquietasse.

Vasculhei minha mochila, procurando o pedaço de papel em que havia anotado o telefone de Edward. Com os dedos trêmulos, tentei discar o número. Precisei desligar e religar três vezes antes de completar a ligação sem erro algum.

Ouvir o telefone tocar embrulhava-me o estômago, além de me fazer andar de um lado para o outro com os nervos a flor da pele. O que diria a ele? Como seria a voz dele? Ele concordaria em me encontrar? Após o segundo toque, uma musiquinha tilintou no outro lado da linha e, logo em seguida, ouvi uma gravação.

_Desculpe, o número discado não existe. Por favor, verifique o catálogo telefônico e tente novamente. _

O quê? Perguntei a mim mesma. Analisei os meus rabiscos para verificar se não havia confundido os números. Decidi que aquele era o telefone correto e repeti a ligação. Depois que os dois toques soaram, escutei a mesma mensagem. Franzindo o cenho, observei minha caligrafia e reli o que havia escrito para ter certeza que não tinha discado o número errado. Pelo que pude notar, eu não cometera erro algum.

Comecei a amaldiçoar-me e a bradar palavras de baixo calão, quando percebi que poderia ter trocado os números na hora em que anotei o telefone. E agora? O que diabos eu iria fazer? Ao entrever o laptop de Jacob, tive uma inspiração. Liguei-o e conectei-me à internet com o intuito de abrir o último e-mail que Edward me enviara. Cliquei na mensagem e então comparei os números. Não houve erro nenhum. O número que eu anotara no papel correspondia ao que Edward escrevera na mensagem.

Encarando a tela do computador, visualizei dois prováveis cenários. Primeiro, pensei que ele pudesse ter se enganado no momento em que digitou os números. Considerando que existiam 3.265.920 permutações possíveis para um número de telefone de dez dígitos, eu não iria tentar todas elas para verificar qual seria o número certo. Posteriormente, imaginei que, talvez, ele houvesse me passado um número inexistente de forma proposital, pois desse modo, eu não teria como entrar em contato com ele. Mas qual a razão para todo aquele subterfúgio? Se ele não estivesse interessado, não seria mais fácil apenas contar-me a verdade?

Resolvi conceder a Edward o benefício da dúvida e enviei-lhe um e-mail. Escrevi uma mensagem curta, dizendo-lhe que havia chegado e que o número de telefone que ele me dera estava incorreto. Considerei por um breve instante, a possibilidade de passar a ele, o número do telefone do apartamento de Jacob. Contudo, concluí que meu amigo não ficaria muito contente com aquilo. Eu havia trazido o meu celular, porém, esqueci de carregá-lo e a bateria já estava por um fio.

Mas que merda! Pensei amargamente, rezando para que Edward checasse seu e-mail e compreendesse que não tinha lhe dado o bolo enquanto estava em LA.

Retirei da prateleira de Jacob, um livro surrado de coletânea das peças de Shakespeare e folheei-o. Leria _**Macbeth***_ ou _**Hamlet***_? Quando virei as páginas, o livro se abriu automaticamente em _**Romeu e Julieta***_. Quem quer que tenha sido o dono anterior daquele livro, obviamente havia amado aquela peça em particular. Sorri ao correr os olhos pela introdução e decidi continuar a lê-la.

Ocasionalmente, verificava meus e-mails, sem encontrar nenhuma resposta de Edward. Suspirei e fechei o livro com violência. Não estava me ajudando em nada, ler sobre amantes desafortunados e suas mortes iminentes.

- Oh, Edward – exclamei com pesar – onde infernos você se meteu?

Causava-me dor física saber que estava tão próxima a ele e, no entanto, não poder encontrá-lo. Quando eu teria outra chance como aquela? Cogitei dirigir até a Edwards Base Aérea e tentar achá-lo sozinha. Certamente, a guarda aérea curtiria com a minha cara, uma vez que tudo o que eu tinha era o seu primeiro nome e uma foto. Isso se eu conseguisse passar pelos portões sem uma identidade militar. De qualquer maneira, aquela era uma fantasia legal.

Após clicar em checar e-mail algumas sucessivas vezes, percebi que meu esforço era inútil. Levantei-me e zanzei pelo quarto mais uma vez antes de voltar ao laptop e repetir o processo. Uma hora mais tarde, eu ainda não havia recebido resposta de Edward, por esta forma, desliguei o laptop e entrei na cozinha para preparar um chá de hortelã. Logo que terminei, fui esperar pelo retorno de Jacob, sentada na varanda.

Quando meu chá estava quase no fim, avistei Jacob subindo a rua e acenei para ele. Jake deixou-se cair na cadeira ao lado da minha e encostou sua cabeça na parede lateral da casa, erguendo seu rosto na direção do sol. Depois de alguns minutos, ele abriu os olhos e me fitou de soslaio, abrindo um sorriso preguiçoso.

- Então, Bells, a que lugares você quer ir enquanto estiver aqui? – Perguntou ele. – Eu estava pensando em te levar ao Observatório Espacial, à Venice Beach*, passear pelo Píer de Santa Mônica. Ah, e temos que ir à Sunset Boulevard* e passar por Beverly Hills*...

E assim, meu passeio turístico por LA tivera início. Admito que me diverti muito com Jake. No Observatório, nós agimos como rebeldes sem causa, já que a poluição era tão grande que nos impossibilitava de observar qualquer coisa que fosse. O segurança foi obrigado a nos escoltar para fora do local, pois estávamos causando tumulto no recinto. Por esse motivo, nos dirigimos à Sunset Blvd. Após Jake estacionar o carro, andamos pela rua, zombando das lojas que vendiam artigos espalhafatosos para turistas. Em seguida, nos encaminhamos para o Museu Chinês e circulamos pelo lugar, comparando minhas mãos e pés com os de todas as estátuas das mulheres esculpidas em cera.

Horas mais tarde, estávamos os dois famintos e exaustos. Jacob então me levou a um restaurante mexicano o qual ele costumava frequentar e tivemos um jantar calmo e agradável. Como um dos cinemas da cidade estava passando a exibição dos filmes de Stanley Kubrick*, decidimos ir até lá. Assistimos _"Laranja Mecânica"_ e "_Dr. Strangelove"_ e apenas fomos embora quando _"2001: Uma Odisséia no Espaço"_ começou a ser exibido, uma vez que nos encontrávamos muito cansados para mantermos os olhos abertos por mais tempo.

Já de volta ao apartamento, deitamos na cama e Jake me envolveu em seu peito largo. Quando estava prestes a cair no sono, ouvi-o sussurrar na escuridão do quarto.

- Bella?

- Humm?

- Obrigado.

- Pelo o quê? – Perguntei em voz baixa.

- Apenas por ter vindo me visitar. Hoje me diverti como nunca havia feito antes, nesses três anos que tenho vivido aqui. – Disse-me, dando-me um abraço apertado.

- Eu também, Jake – respondi sonolenta. – Agora, vá dormir.

- Ok. Feliz Dia dos Namorados, Bella. – Ele suspirou profundamente e então relaxou aos pouquinhos, até pegar no sono.

A lembrança de que data era aquela me alarmou, mantendo-me acordada. Eu tinha me esquecido completamente que era Dia dos Namorados, apesar de ter visto corações bregas nas cores rosa e vermelho por todos os lugares que passamos. De repente, comecei a pensar em Edward e, embora dormir nos braços de Jake fosse bom, eu daria qualquer coisa para que aqueles braços fortes, os quais me rodeavam, pertencessem a outro alguém.

***

No dia seguinte, verifiquei meu e-mail rapidamente, enquanto Jacob estava no banho. _Nenhuma notícia de Edward_. Naquele momento, eu já estava mais que transtornada. Havia convencido a mim mesma que ele me enganara, me fazendo acreditar que gostaria de me conhecer.

Eu estava puta.

Quem ele pensava que era para brincar com meus sentimentos daquela forma? Ele sentia algum prazer doentio em seduzir pobres garotas crédulas pela internet? Subitamente, as coisas que Jacob me dissera quando cheguei, voltaram para me amedrontar. O que eu sabia sobre Edward? Quase nada. Provavelmente, ele estaria me enrolando com um monte de mentiras e achando engraçado me ver sucumbir pelos seus encantos.

Porém, mesmo estando tão chateada, eu não conseguia acreditar realmente em tudo aquilo. Havia certa vulnerabilidade em suas mensagens que imprimia um tom sincero ao que ele escrevia. Sincero demais para ser somente dissimulação. Eu precisava acreditar que existia um bom motivo para ele ter me dado um número falso. Sabia que as chances que teria de vê-lo eram mínimas, se não nenhuma. Mas ainda assim, me apegava a um fio de esperança.

Domingo, Jacob e eu passamos o dia todo na praia. Primeiramente, dirigimos até Venice Beach e caminhamos pelo calçadão. Foi um passeio bem movimentado, com uma multidão de pessoas patinando, correndo e andando de um lado para o outro. Adorei parar para conversar com os ambulantes que encontrávamos ao longo do caminho. Havia vários grupos de pessoas comerciando utensílios, roupas, artesanato, bijuterias, incensos e óleos. Comprei algumas lembrancinhas para meus amigos da agência antes de irmos almoçar.

Assim que terminamos de comer, Jacob dirigiu pela Pacific Avenue* em direção à Santa Monica. Embora o caminho tenha sido curto, observar o mar pela janela do carro foi espetacular e trouxe-me serenidade. Jake parou em um dos estacionamentos perto do píer e, em seguida, caminhamos de mãos dadas pela calçada, rumo a uma roda gigante que víamos ao longe. Era uma atmosfera tão diferente em comparação com a diversidade encontrada em Venice Beach. Sentia-me acalmar consideravelmente.

Mais tarde, andamos até a beira do mar e sentamos na areia, relembrando nossos bons tempos em La Push. A Califórnia não lembrava em nada Washington, mas sentar ao lado de Jake para admirar as ondas quebrando na praia causava certa familiaridade.

Domingo à noite, implorei a Jacob que me levasse para dançar Salsa. Uma das minhas clientes regulares, Rosalie Hale, era professora de dança e persuadira-me a matricular em sua turma de danças latinas. Quando lhe disse que pessoas como eu, não deveriam se aventurar àquela atividade, ela me garantiu que suas aulas curariam minha falta de coordenação motora. Não fiquei nem um pouco convencida com o que ela me dissera, no entanto, não doeria nada tentar.

Apesar de eu não ter sido, nem de longe, a melhor aluna da classe, me distraí bastante e, com o tempo, os homens da minha turma perderam o medo de dançarem comigo. Sorri ao recordar-me das minhas primeiras aulas. Rosalie insistiu para que eu não desistisse e não me arrependi de tê-la dado ouvido.

Por fim, Jacob cedeu aos meus apelos. Fomos a um lugar desconhecido, pequeno e discreto. A música estava alta e o ritmo me excitava, então comecei a mexer o corpo ao som da bachata* que tocava. Logo fui tirada para dançar, enquanto Jake sorria para mim do outro lado da pista. Era novidade para ele me ver agir daquela maneira, pois durante o período em que crescemos juntos, eu sempre fora tão estabanada que chegava a parecer incapacitada.

Assim que voltei para perto de Jake, tentei ensiná-lo alguns passos básicos, mas ele tinha dois pés esquerdos, por isso nós ríamos mais do que dançávamos. Finalmente, uma mulher alta e linda padeceu do meu infortúnio e retirou Jacob dos meus braços. Nenhum dos dois pareceu se importar com o fato de que meu amigo não conseguiria dançar salsa nem na segunda reencarnação dele. Desse modo, eles apenas balançavam de um lado para o outro no ritmo da música. A fila de homens que me convidavam para dançar também estava grande e entretive-me com aquela agitação, trocando de parceiros com frequência.

Após dançar ininterruptamente por um longo tempo, resolvi ir ao banheiro para retocar a maquiagem. Logo que passei pelo balcão onde as bebidas eram servidas, dei meia volta e entrecerrei os olhos a fim de enxergar melhor através da escuridão parcial. Imaginei ter reconhecido um homem, parado do outro lado do balcão. Uma das luzes coloridas da danceteria iluminou rapidamente seu cabelo desalinhado da cor de bronze.

Não, não poderia ser ele.

Antes que eu pudesse examinar sua aparência com mais atenção, ele aproximou-se de uma mulher loira que havia acabado de sair do banheiro. Pousando a mão na base das costas dela, ele a conduziu para fora da danceteria. Permaneci imóvel por alguns instantes. Apesar de tê-lo visto unicamente por fotografias, eu poderia jurar que aquele era Edward.

Pensara nele tanto aquele final de semana, que certamente deveria estar vendo alucinações. Quais seriam as chances de que, em uma cidade com aproximadamente quatro milhões de habitantes, eu fosse trombar com Edward em um bar latino qualquer de LA? Era quase impossível, principalmente considerando que ele morava em Lancaster, quase a duas horas de distância daquela cidade.

Balancei a cabeça para esquecer meu delírio e continuei meu caminho para o banheiro. Logo que saí de lá, fui procurar por Jake. Reclamando uma dor de cabeça, tentei tirá-lo dos braços de uma jovem linda com a qual ele estava dançando. Esperei que eles trocassem números de telefone e, em seguida, regressamos ao apartamento.

O dia seguinte seria segunda-feira, data da minha partida. Jacob me levou ao aeroporto e, entre despedidas lacrimosas, mandou-me de volta para Forks. Eu estava triste em ter que dizer adeus ao meu amigo, mas feliz por estar a caminho de casa.

Enviei um adeus silencioso a Edward, aonde quer que ele estivesse.

***

**Em Forks...**

Após desfazer a minha mala, fui checar meus recados na secretária eletrônica. Renee me ligara enquanto eu estava viajando. Ela tagarelava sobre uma nova aventura que gostaria de tentar. Noites Fetichistas*? Sério, Renee? Apenas balancei minha cabeça de um lado para o outro, gargalhando e imaginando que ela estivesse sujeitando Phill a algum produto novo. Estremeci levemente e afugentei aquele pensamento tão rápido quanto ele havia surgido em minha mente.

Rosalie também me deixara uma mensagem. Ela estava bastante curiosa para descobrir se, durante minha estada em LA, eu havia saído para dançar e quais teriam sido as minhas impressões. Os clubes de Salsa de Los Angeles eram imensamente diferentes dos que existiam em Seattle, e Rose morria de vontade de conhecê-los. Por ora, ela apenas se contentaria com os meus relatos, pois Emmett não iria poder se ausentar do trabalho tão cedo. Eles haviam oficializado o noivado há pouco tempo e ela planejava incorporar uma viagem a LA aos planos de sua lua-de-mel, a qual estava marcada para o verão.

Alice me telefonou a fim de saber se eu me divertira e para perguntar se eu havia me encontrado com Edward. Empalideci assim que a ouvi mencionar o nome dele. Naquele momento, a amarga frustração que senti ao deixar Los Angeles voltou a me assombrar. Até então, não tivera coragem de ligar meu computador ancião para verificar meus e-mails. Talvez fosse melhor cortar qualquer tipo de contato com Edward. Obviamente, meu coração não suportaria tal ideia.

Depois de retornar todas as minhas ligações, Rosalie e Alice decidiram aparecer para tomarmos um pouco de vinho e colocarmos as fofocas em dia. Não poderíamos nos demorar muito, já que eu e Alice teríamos que trabalhar na manhã seguinte. Mas era reconfortante poder resmungar e choramingar sobre todo o meu infortúnio.

- Eu não entendo, Bella – cantarolou Alice. – Por que ele lhe daria um número inexistente de propósito?

- Eu não sei.

- Provavelmente, essas nem são fotos reais dele! Aposto que ele roubou-as de um site de encontros qualquer – escarneceu Rosalie.

- Talvez – disse-lhe com o cenho franzido. – Porém, como você explica o homem que avistei dentro da danceteria? Não seria muita coincidência que o cara das fotos roubadas realmente morasse em LA?

- Oh, calma aí… você está falando do cara que estava com outra mulher? Aquele cara? – Retorquiu Rosalie com petulância.

- Rosalie! - Alice a repreendeu. Ela notara como eu havia murchado no instante em que Rose relembrou-me da loira que acompanhava aquele mesmo homem, o qual acreditei ser Edward.

- Me perdoe, Bella. – Disse Rosalie, enquanto afagava os meus joelhos. – Mas a verdade é que você está tão enfeitiçada por esse homem, que mal se dá conta que não o conhece de fato.

- Você está parecendo o Jake – respondi-lhe com tristeza.

- Por essa eu não esperava! – Gargalhou Rose.

Rosalie e Jacob não se relacionavam muito bem. Ele a chamava de rainha do gelo esnobe, enquanto ela dizia que ele era tosco e um tremendo galinha. Apesar de sempre defendê-los, nenhum dos dois abandonava suas noções preconcebidas.

- Rosalie, você e Jake têm mais coisas em comum do que você possa imaginar, sabia disso? Você deveria parar de implicar com ele!

- Ele é um cachorro, Bella. Quando você perceberá isso? – Retrucou Rose, entortando levemente os lábios, demonstrando desgosto ao falar em Jacob.

- Jake não é um cachorro! Ele apenas não encontrou a garota certa ainda. Aposto milhões de reais que, quando ela aparecer, significará o mundo para ele. Então Jake nunca mais olhará para outra mulher novamente. – Disse com convicção.

- Enfim... Isso não vem ao caso, Bella. O fato é que você está apaixonada por esse tal de Edward e isto está me preocupando. – Rose me encarou intentamente, seus olhos da cor de anil fixaram-se nos meus. Desviei o olhar e fitei as minhas mãos.

Alice se levantou e sentou-se ao meu lado. Ela enlaçou seus braços em volta dos meus ombros e apertou-me.

- E se o homem que você viu naquele bar for mesmo o Edward? – Disse ela calmamente. – Se ele realmente estava acompanhado de uma mulher, isso não me soa muito empolgante, Bella.

- Bem, essa é a parte mais estranha – comecei a explicar. – Apesar de ele ter ido embora com ela, não parecia que eles tinham uma ligação, sabe? Era como se ela fosse uma irmã ou algo assim. Eu não sei como explicar o que vi de outra forma.

- Você tem certeza que não está apenas inventando uma desculpa? Você mesma disse que lá estava escuro. – Perguntou-me Alice, assumindo uma expressão inquisitiva no rosto.

- Sim, estava escuro. Por isso, pode até não ter sido Edward, para começo de conversa – falei apressadamente. – Mas como estava dizendo, quando ela se aproximou dele, ele não sorriu para ela, nem nada! Além do mais, ele não aparentou ter ficado alegre em vê-la, como alguém se sentiria se estivesse em um encontro romântico. Ele somente… se manteve lá imóvel, esperando… - Parei de falar quando notei os olhares de compaixão das minhas amigas.

Suspirei, esfregando minhas mãos em meu rosto. Uma exaustão abateu-me repentinamente. Senti os braços de Alice me apertar mais, dando-me conforto.

- Meninas, é bem provável que vocês estejam certas – concordei afinal. Meu coração se comprimiu dentro do peito assim que pronunciei aquelas palavras. Ele ainda não havia desistido de Edward.

- Bom – disse Alice, olhando para Rosalie com severidade. – Nunca se sabe. Talvez não fosse Edward? Talvez tenha sido tudo um mal entendido. Eu acho que você deve ouvir as explicações dele. Se ele lhe der respostas convincentes, vocês então recomeçam do zero.

Rosalie abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas fechou-a imediatamente. Continuei a encará-la e, com muito esforço e de má vontade, ela finalmente concordou com Alice.

- Muito bem, vamos ver o que ele terá a dizer a respeito disso tudo. - Exclamou ela, examinando as unhas. Embora soubesse que ela apenas dissera o que eu gostaria de ouvir, naquele minuto, eu verdadeiramente amei Rosalie. Ela era durona; os anos de competição de dança de salão profissional haviam afiado o seu cinismo ao extremo. Mas uma vez que ultrapassávamos aquela barreira, nos deparávamos com uma mulher afetuosa e dedicada, protetora implacável daqueles a quem ela amava. Eu me sentia honrada por estar entre essas pessoas por quem ela mais se importava.

Levantei-me e me aproximei de Rose para lhe dar um abraço. Ela cingiu seus braços graciosos em volta de mim, trazendo-me para mais perto dela. Minutos depois, Alice tentava abraçar nós duas. Passados alguns momentos, estávamos todas sorrindo e logo caímos na gargalhada. Eu realmente amava minhas amigas.

Assim que nos desvencilhamos do nosso abraço coletivo, esfreguei meus olhos e segurei um bocejo. Vendo como eu estava cansada, Alice e Rosalie resolveram voltar para suas respectivas casas. Após muitos beijos e acenos, observei-as partir. Voltando para dentro, tranquei a porta atrás de mim e recostei-me nela. Com os olhos fechados, pensei sobre tudo o que elas haviam me dito.

Reabri os olhos e me afastei da porta. Andei lentamente pela casa, apagando as luzes enquanto rumava em direção às escadas. Tomei um longo banho quente para relaxar meus músculos tensos. Demorei-me em lavar meus cabelos, sentindo-me distensionar durante aquela prática mundana*. Quando terminei, sequei-os com o secador, já me preparando para o dia seguinte.

Quase sem conseguir manter os olhos abertos, arrastei-me pelo corredor até chegar ao meu quarto. Eu deveria ter mudado para o quarto de Charlie, mas não fui capaz. Talvez um dia, eu tenha coragem de esvaziá-lo e tomar posse dele, mas por ora, não poderia.

Afundei-me em meus travesseiros, embrulhando-me em minhas cobertas. Em seguida, abandonei-me a um grato sono sem sonhos.

* * *

**Nota da Tradução**

**i** **Dar as mãos à palmatória: **_Confessar o erro; reconhecer que errou; dar-se por vencido._

**ii Subterfúgio**: Ardil _empregado para se esquivar a dificuldades; pretexto, evasiva._

**iii** **Macbeth:** _tragédia __do __dramaturgo__ inglês__ William Shakespeare, sobre o __assassinato de um rei e __suas consequências. É a__ tragédia shakesperiana __mais curta, e acredita-se que tenha sido escrita entre__ 1603__ e__ 1606, com__ 1607 __como a última data possível._

**iv Hamlet**: _tragédia__ de__ William Shakespeare, escrita entre__ 1599__ e __1601. __A peça, passada na __Dinamarca, reconta a história de como o Príncipe Hamlet tenta vingar a morte de seu pai Hamlet, o rei, executando seu tio Cláudio, que o envenenou e em seguida tomou o trono casando-se com a mãe de Hamlet. A peça traça um mapa do curso de vida na loucura real e na loucura fingida — do sofrimento opressivo à raiva fervorosa — e explora temas como a __traição,__ vingança,__ incesto,__ corrupção __e __moralidade._

**v Venice: **_b__airro em Los Angeles,__Califórnia, nos __Estados Unidos. Venice Beach (beach = praia) é conhecida por ter sido o local de origem da banda __The Doors._

**vi Sunset Boulevard: **_rua localizada no lado oeste de Los Angeles. Famosa por ser o ícone da cultura hollywoodiana. _

**vii Beverly Hills: **_bairro localizado no __estado __americano __da __Califórnia, no __Condado de Los Angeles. Muitas celebridades vivem em Beverly Hills._

**viii Stanley Kubrick:** _foi um dos cineastas mais importantes do__ século XX, responsável por uma obra polêmica, mas que obteve uma excelente recepção crítica._

**xix Pacific Avenue: **_uma das principais avenidas de Los Angeles._

**x Bachata:** _ritmo musical originário nas favelas da __República Dominicana__na década de 60. Considera-se um híbrido do__ bolero __(sobre tudo, o bolero rítmico) com outras influências musicais como por exemplo o__ cha-cha-cha __e o __tango._

**xi Fetichismo:** _desvio do interesse__ sexual__ para algumas partes do __corpo __do parceiro, para alguma função__ fisiológica __ou para peças de__ vestuário, adorno etc._

**xii Mundano:** Referente _ao mundo (considerado este pelo lado material e transitório); terreno, terrenho, terreal, terrestre._

_

* * *

_

**Perdoem-me a demora na atualização, mas é que eu estava viajando e nem tive tempo para internet.**

Amo comentários e se vocês não se importarem em deixar os seus por aqui, eu iria adorar! =D

Beijos a todos que passarem por aqui.


	8. Explicações e Vínculos

**Título:** "Amor na Internet"

**Fanfiction Original (em Inglês):** "Love Net"

**Autor:** Lalina

**Tradução:** Yêrma

**Shipper:** Bella & Edward

**Gênero:** Universo Alternativo, Romance, Sexo; todos os personagens são humanos.

**Censura:** "M" – 18 anos.

**SINOPSE:** Bella conhece Edward, por acaso, em uma sala de bate papo. Apesar da distância entre os dois, eles acabam se apaixonando um pelo outro. Mas quais serão os segredos que Edward esconde? Conseguirão eles superar os obstáculos que os separam? *Temas Adultos*

**Disclaimer:** Nem Twilight nem Love Net me pertencem.

**Fic original (em inglês): **.net/s/4869538/1/Love_Net

**Perfil do autor original da fic: **.net/u/1796919/Lalina

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Explicações e Vínculos  
**

A manhã de terça-feira chegou mais cedo do que eu previa. Encontrava-me, portanto, ainda zonza de sono quando o despertador tocou. Apesar de ter tirado quatro dias de folga, toda a angústia da viagem e os passeios com Jake acabaram comigo. Sentia-me como se necessitasse tirar férias das férias.

Pelo menos – ponderava comigo mesma – a semana seria curta. Era deprimente que já estivesse rezando para que o final de semana chegasse. Principalmente, quando lembrava que há poucos dias, eu não via a hora de estar no trabalho, sabendo que falaria com Edward.

Parei minha caminhonete no estacionamento da TDG e entrei na agência. Ninguém havia chegado, desse modo, teria tempo de me preparar para o dia. Agradeci o silêncio, assim que liguei meu computador. Enquanto o esperava carregar, abri minha gaveta, retirando de dentro dela os materiais que precisaria - bloco de notas, caneta, calculadora e os arquivos dos clientes. Voltando minha atenção para o computador, chequei meus e-mails a fim de verificar quais assuntos deveria me ater de imediato. Tinha certeza que Angela ou Mike teriam me dado cobertura caso alguma emergência houvesse surgido. Por esta forma, não estava muito preocupada.

A primeira mensagem que vi na minha caixa de entrada fora a seguinte:

**MethodMan**....** Deixe-me Explicar?**...** Ter, 17/02/09 6:33 AM**

Travei meu maxilar quando a selecionei e cliquei em _Deletar_. Não queria explicações. Permaneci sentada e espumando de raiva, pois toda a fúria que senti durante o fim de semana reaparecera. Afastei minha cadeira da mesa e me levantei. Pisando duro, encaminhei-me rumo à pequena cozinha para preparar o café. Batia e derrubava objetos lá dentro, descontando minha frustração em qualquer coisa que não quebrasse com facilidade.

Explicar. Ele queria me explicar algo. Bem, o prazo para explicações já havia terminado, amigão! Qualquer explicação deveria ter sido feita antes de eu partir para LA e agir como uma idiota patética.

Marchei de volta à minha mesa e cliquei em _Lixeira_. Encarei a mensagem por algum tempo e minha curiosidade crescia a cada minuto. Cliquei novamente em _Deletar_.

**Tem certeza que deseja apagar definitivamente a mensagem selecionada?**

Deslizei o ponteiro do mouse pelo botão de OK algumas vezes. Obriguei meu dedo a apertá-lo, porém ele me desobedeceu. Aquele mesmo dedo traidor clicou em _Cancelar_. Perguntei-me o que aquele dedo desleal iria aprontar em seguida. Não me surpreendi quando ele abriu o e-mail de Edward:

_Minha Qu__erida Bella, _

_Há horas venho encarando a tela do computador, ruminando uma forma de explicar-lhe o que aconteceu nesse final de semana. _

_Não tenho sido totalmente honesto com você. Eu tenho um filho pequeno, fruto da minha última relação. Este fim de semana, a mãe dele passou por um contratempo e foi obrigada e deixá-lo sob os meus cuidados. Não havia motivos para eu ter escondido esse fato de você e espero que possa me perdoar. _

_Quando nos conhecemos naquela sala de bate papo e começamos a conversar, imaginei que tudo não passaria de uma relação fortuita, levando em consideração minha carreira e a distância que existe entre nós. Ninguém ficou mais surpreso do que eu com a afeição imediata que senti por você. Tentei lutar contra isso e convencer a mim mesmo que éramos apenas amigos. Dessa forma, era mais fácil encontrar justificativas para o porquê de eu lhe esconder partes da minha vida pessoal. No entanto, não posso mais continuar lhe omitindo a verdade._

_Eu não havia percebido o quanto desejava estar a seu lado até este ultimo fim de semana, no qual você estava somente a alguns metros de distância de mim. __Foi angustiante, Bella. __Eu tive ânsias de vasculhar toda a cidade à sua procura, até te encontrar, para que então, pudesse te envolver em meus braços e sentir o seu cheiro. Desejei poder segurar seu lindo rosto entre minhas mãos, me prender em seu olhar e beijar seus lábios. _

_Sabe... Tenho o seu rosto gravado em minha memória. Observo as fotos que você me enviou e fecho os olhos – consigo te ver tão claramente: sua face branquinha e translúcida, em formato de coração; a profundidade de seus olhos, através dos quais eu quase posso chegar ao fundo de sua alma. Consigo enxergar seus lábios carnudos, o superior é um pouco mais cheio que o inferior, e fico imaginando quão macios eles devem ser. Desejaria poder afastar seus cabelos longos de seu pescoço e sentir a pele suave escondida debaixo deles através do meu toque. _

_Sonhei tantas vezes em beijar sua boca e deslizar minha mão por todo o seu corpo. Queria entremear meus dedos em seus cabelos cor de chocolate, trazer seu rosto para mais perto do meu e experimentar a sensação de beijar seu pescoço, sentindo sua pulsação sobre meus lábios. Desejaria ter seu corpo movimentando-se de encontro ao meu, sobre mim e sob mim, e ainda ouvir-lhe sussurrar o meu nome. Esses desejos são tão arrebatadores, Bella, que mal consigo pensar em outra coisa. _

_Você estava tão perto e não pude fazer nada a respeito disso. Você não imagina o quão arrependido eu me encontro. _

_Se acaso não te assustei com toda essa minha obsessão por você, espero intensamente que consiga me perdoar um dia. Talvez, em um futuro próximo, possamos nos encontrar e então poderei demonstrar o quanto você é importante para mim. Se tudo que escrevi lhe amedrontar, apenas não me responda e te deixarei em paz. Embora esta seja a última coisa que deseje fazer._

_Com amor, _

_Edward._

Mantive-me estática, assombrada com o que acabara de ler. Ainda existiam tantas questões a serem respondidas, mas acima de tudo, foram as reações do meu corpo ao que ele havia escrito que me dominaram. A paixão urgente evocada por suas palavras me enlevou. Não estava certa se a intenção dele era a de me desarmar, ou se ele estava de fato abrindo o seu coração. Porém, seja qual fosse a verdade, o que ele me descrevera afetou-me profundamente.

A cada confissão, eu conseguia ver e sentir seus beijos e seus toques. Meu corpo estremecia à medida que lia sobre o quanto ele me desejava. As cenas que ele me relatara, tão vividamente, eram situações que eu já havia imaginado também, o que me fazia arder ainda mais por ele – como se isso fosse humanamente possível.

Contudo, ele mentira. A omissão da verdade, por mais que eu quisesse negar, constituía uma mentira. De certa forma, podia compreender os motivos que o levaram a não revelar-me partes de sua vida privada. Mas era doloroso saber que ele não confiara em mim. Ele tinha um filho. Quem era a mãe dessa criança e o que ela significava para Edward? Por que ele nunca mencionara nada sobre os dois? Não fazia muito sentido, uma vez que havíamos trocado tantas confidências.

Enfim, o que eu faria agora? Eu tinha uma decisão a tomar. Poderia deletar o e-mail dele e tentar seguir em frente com minha vida, ou poderia respondê-lo e pedir por mais informações.

Se eu seguisse em frente, talvez encontrasse alguém em Forks ou Seattle, por quem me interessasse tanto quanto me interessei por Edward. Um homem que seria honesto desde o começo, o qual eu poderia tocar, beijar e abraçar todos os dias. Alguém que nunca conheceria nem um terço do que eu sou, como Edward já me conhecia.

Suspirei, desolada.

Se o enviasse uma mensagem, talvez abrisse uma caixa de Pandora*. Será que ele pensaria que toda vez que errasse, conseguiria o meu perdão através de meia dúzia de palavras bonitas? A parte que mais me amedrontava era a de que, provavelmente, isso sempre funcionaria. Bastaria que ele se declarasse daquela mesma maneira, para que eu me tornasse um fantoche nas mãos dele. E nós nem havíamos nos conhecido ainda.

E quem era essa mulher misteriosa com a qual ele se relacionara? E o filho dele… Ele tinha um filho! Tal fato não seria algo que alguém comentaria? Não era uma coisa comum entre os pais sentirem tanto orgulho de seus filhos que mal poderiam deixar de tagarelar sobre eles, quanto mais manter a existência deles em segredo? Ou ele achava que eu me transformaria em uma psicopata que escaldaria o gatinho do menino? Estaria ele tentando proteger seu filho de um perigo iminente?

Soltei um grunhi alto, tentando pensar no que fazer.

Tomei minha decisão abruptamente e digitei uma resposta:

_Não sei o que dizer. Sinto-me magoada por você não confiar em mim o suficiente para me contar sobre o seu casamento e filho. Você não precisava ter mentido para mim. Eu preciso de tempo para pensar melhor. _

_Me desculpe. _

_B._

Antes que pudesse mudar de ideia, cliquei em _Enviar_. Em poucos minutos, recebi uma resposta de Edward:

_Muito obrigado por ter me respondido. Você não sabe o quanto isso significa para mim. Eu prometo que te explicarei tudo assim que você estiver preparada. _

_Com amor, _

_E._

Considerei por um breve segundo se deveria respondê-lo em cima da bucha, então pensei que seria capaz de me decidir mais facilmente se soubesse toda a verdade.

_Conte-me tudo. _

_B._

No instante em que enviei o e-mail, Mike entrou na agência, seguido por Eric e Angela. Nós conversamos sobre minha viagem e sobre todos os dramas que ocorreram enquanto estive ausente. Fiquei aliviada em saber que não houvera problema algum com nenhuma das minhas contas. E, na verdade, ainda consegui ter lucro, pois Angela havia atendido alguns dos meus clientes. Ela era realmente uma grande amiga, outro agente não teria se importado em assumir todo o crédito.

Enquanto fofocávamos, entreguei a eles as lembrancinhas que comprara em Venice Beach. Eu tinha escolhido para Angela um anel de cerâmica para lâmpadas* e óleos aromáticos para preenchê-lo. Quanto aos garotos, havia trazido camisetas confeccionadas por um artista da região. Terminada nossa descontração, nos ocupamos ao telefone. O recesso de Março estava próximo e várias pessoas disputavam para conseguir passagens antes que elas se esgotassem.

Passaram-se alguns minutos e James também apareceu para trabalhar, mas depois de me cumprimentar superficialmente, deixou-me com meus afazeres. O tempo que passávamos longe do telefone significava menos dinheiro para o bolso dele, e JC só almejava o dinheiro.

Para minha alegria, a promoção que a Operadora de Turismo havia realizado fizera tanto sucesso que ela decidiu estender a oferta por mais um mês. Eu estava próxima de ganhar outra viagem e acreditava que ao final do dia alcançasse o meu objetivo.

Encontrava-me tão atarefada que quase tive sucesso em distanciar meus pensamentos de Edward por um breve momento. Felizmente, Angela não tivera oportunidade de me perguntar sobre ele e eu ainda estava indecisa sobre o que dizer a respeito daquela história toda. Como se adivinhasse que estava pensando nele, outro e-mail de Edward chegou a minha caixa de entrada. Argumentei comigo mesma se deveria esperar mais um pouco para lê-lo, porém, sabia que minha curiosidade me dominaria. Desse modo, desliguei o telefone e abri a mensagem:

_Olá Bella,_

_Ok, a história é a seguinte… Eu não sabia por onde começar, mas acho que devo iniciá-la a partir da época em que cursava o ensino médio. Conheci minha antiga namorada, Sharon, quando nós ainda estávamos no segundo ano e nosso relacionamento evoluiu para algo mais sério de imediato. Logo entramos para a mesma faculdade e nos tornamos inseparáveis. Pedi-a em casamento e fizemos planos para o nosso futuro juntos. No entanto, o 11 de Setembro bateu à nossa porta. Com o intuito de servir a pátria, decidi fazer o que achava importante e me alistei nas Forças Aéreas. Assim que passei pelo treinamento de recrutas fui enviado ao Iraque. Sharon não ficara feliz com minha decisão, mas prometera esperar por mim até que tivesse terminado a minha missão. Quinze meses depois, voltei para casa; no entanto, tudo havia mudado. Descobri que Sharon havia sido desleal comigo enquanto eu estivera fora. Reencontrei-a grávida de outro homem. Fiquei arrasado. _

_Obviamente, senti-me traído e enfurecido, então me enterrei em meu trabalho e com isso ascendi de posto rapidamente. E, para me livrar das lembranças infelizes, voltei a me alistar em uma nova missão. Minha família, contudo, começou a se preocupar comigo e ao retornar de minha segunda missão temporária, minha mãe resolvera organizar um jantar, para o qual convidara uma amiga da família, esperando que eu me interessasse por ela. _

_Tanya era completamente diferente de Sharon na aparência e nos trejeitos, e me vi atraído por ela. Vejo, agora, que não amava Tanya pelos seus atributos, mas sim devido ao fato que ela não me trazia nenhuma recordação penosa da traição de Sharon. À medida que nossa relação progredia, sentia-me pressionado por nossas famílias, a dar o próximo passo e pedi-la em casamento; mas não estava pronto para fazê-lo. Cansada de esperar, Tanya decidiu tomar as rédeas da situação. Ela contou-me que gostaria de planejar uma noite especial para nós, por esta razão, saímos para jantar e fomos a um show. Naquela noite, ela me revelou o quanto gostava de mim e que desejaria que nós nos casássemos. _

_Hoje em dia percebo que deveria ter dito não. Eu adorava Tanya, mas nunca tive certeza se eu a amava. No entanto, vendo os olhos dela brilharem de esperança, não tive coragem de feri-la como eu fora anteriormente. _

_Tudo aconteceu muito rápido e casamo-nos pouco tempo depois. Realizamos uma pequena cerimônia e começamos uma vida a dois. Nossa vida conjugal dera certo no início, e pensei que talvez houvesse tomado a decisão correta. Tanya engravidou cedo e meu filho, Masen, nasceu. Ele se tornou o mundo para mim. _

_Minha vida seguira normalmente, mas com o passar do tempo, comecei a me sentir insatisfeito. Primeiro, culpei a monotonia do trabalho, ou estresse, mas por fim, tive que admitir a mim mesmo que eu não estava feliz ao lado de Tanya. Importava-me com ela, pois era a mãe do meu filho; porém, havia alguma coisa faltando em nosso casamento. Algo que não desejava viver sem, por muito mais tempo. __Nosso relacionamento definhou a partir daquele momento. __Nós ainda mantemos contato por causa de Masen, mas o que existiu entre nós se extinguira há séculos. _

_Isabella, ter conhecido você me fez perceber que estava certo; existe algo mais à minha espera em algum lugar e eu acredito que seja você. Eu sei que isso parece loucura, mas eu não consigo deixar de pressentir que nós estamos destinados a nos encontrar. Eu preciso de você em minha vida, não importa o que isso venha a acarretar. Espero que sinta o mesmo. _

_Eu sei que você precisa de tempo para digerir tudo que lhe contei, antes de tomar uma decisão. Entretanto, saiba que estarei esperando pacientemente pela sua resposta, seja ela qual for. _

_Com amor, _

_Edward__._

Notei que lágrimas escorriam de meus olhos no instante em que terminei de ler a carta de Edward. Havia compreendido que não poderia negar nada aquele homem. Ele tinha defeitos, cometia erros, colecionava arrependimentos; mas, aos meus olhos, ele era perfeito.

Ainda estava magoada por ele não ter sido completamente honesto comigo desde o começo. Contudo, podia entender sua necessidade de tentar proteger a ele mesmo e ao seu filho. Ao menos agora ele colocara todas as cartas na mesa. Edward estava sutilmente me dizendo que para ele seria tudo ou nada. Será que eu compartilhava desse mesmo sentimento?

Sim, eu compartilhava. Deus sabia o quanto eu me sentia do mesmo jeito que ele!

* * *

**Notas da tradução:**

**i** **Caixa de Pandora:** _Na mitologia grega, __**Pandora**__ ("a que possui todos os dons", ou "a que é o dom de todos os deuses") foi a primeira mulher, criada por Zeus como punição aos homens pela ousadia do titã Prometeu em roubar aos céus o segredo do fogo._

_A caixa de Pandora é uma expressão muito utilizada quando se quer fazer referência a algo que gera curiosidade, mas que é melhor não ser revelado ou estudado, sob pena de se vir a mostrar algo terrível, que possa fugir de controle. Esta expressão vem do mito grego, que conta sobre a caixa que foi enviada com Pandora a Epimeteu._

_Pandora foi enviada a Epimeteu, irmão de Prometeu, como um presente de Zeus. Prometeu, antes de ser condenado a ficar 30.000 anos acorrentado no Monte Cáucaso, tendo seu fígado comido pelo abutre. Éton, todos os dias, alertara ao irmão quanto ao perigo de se aceitar presentes de Zeus._

_Epimeteu, no entanto, ignorou a advertência do irmão e aceitou o presente do rei dos deuses, tomando Pandora como esposa. Pandora trouxe uma caixa (uma jarra ou ânfora, de acordo com diferentes traduções), enviada por Zeus em sua bagagem. Epimeteu acabou abrindo a caixa, e liberando os males que haveriam de afligir a humanidade dali em diante: o trabalho, a doença, a loucura, a mentira e a paixão. No fundo da caixa, restou a Esperança (ou segundo algumas interpretações, a Crença irracional ou Credulidade). Com os males liberados da caixa, teve fim a idade de ouro da humanidade._


	9. Março

**Título:** "Amor na Internet"

**Fanfiction Original (em Inglês):** "Love Net"

**Autor:** Lalina

**Tradução:** Yêrma

**Shipper:** Bella & Edward

**Gênero:** Universo Alternativo, Romance, Sexo; todos os personagens são humanos.

**Censura:** "M" – 18 anos.

**SINOPSE:** Bella conhece Edward, por acaso, em uma sala de bate papo. Apesar da distância entre os dois, eles acabam se apaixonando um pelo outro. Mas quais serão os segredos que Edward esconde? Conseguirão eles superar os obstáculos que os separam? *Temas Adultos*

**Disclaimer:** Nem Twilight nem Love Net me pertencem.

**Fic original (em inglês): **.net/s/4869538/1/Love_Net

**Perfil do autor original da fic: **.net/u/1796919/Lalina

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo ****8**

**Março**

Após o último e-mail de Edward, nós voltamos a nos comunicar e ele agora falava abertamente sobre seu filho, e sobre o resto de sua família. Conhecer essa outra faceta dele me encorajava e sentia-me mais próxima a ele como nunca me sentira antes.

De vez em quando, ressentia-me por não ter tido a oportunidade de conhecê-lo em fevereiro; porém, estava trabalhando para que nosso encontro acontecesse. Tinha me transformado em uma máquina de fazer reservas de vôos e já havia angariado três passagens. Eu me encontraria com Edward DE QUALQUER FORMA, mesmo que para isso eu tivesse que me matar de trabalhar.

Planejava visitá-lo em abril e estava crente que iria morrer por ter que esperar todo esse tempo, mas nós dois só poderíamos nos ausentar do trabalho naquele mês. James estava agindo como o idiota de sempre, impedindo-me de tirar outra folga. Ele parecia não se lembrar que nesses três anos em que trabalhei na agência, quase não tive folgas. Eu era sua máquina de fazer dinheiro e ele não queria que nada prejudicasse a sua conta bancária. No entanto, JC foi obrigado a mudar de idéia quando ameacei deixar o emprego. Para ele, Bella faltar dois dias era mais aceitável do que Bella parar definitivamente de trabalhar para a TDG.

Entretanto, minha ameaça era totalmente vazia. Se eu largasse o emprego, perderia as passagens gratuitas e, consequentemente nunca teria a chance de me encontrar com Edward. Portanto, jamais deixaria a agência, mas James não precisava saber disso. Quanto menos JC soubesse sobre minha vida pessoal, melhor para mim.

Eu ainda saía com meus colegas de trabalho para me divertir. Fazia-me bem passar um tempo sem pensar obsessivamente em Edward e no que eu faria com ele assim que tivéssemos sozinhos. Desde que ele tornou-se menos reservado, admitindo tudo o que queria fazer comigo, comecei a ter dificuldades para me concentrar em outra coisa. Não me ajudava o fato de que, a cada dia, as cartas dele se tornavam ainda mais descritivas. Elas mantinham um tom respeitoso, mas eu conseguia interpretar os significados ocultos por detrás de suas descrições sutis.

Algo simples como – Mal _posso esperar para ter seu corpo ardendo contra o meu e estarmos tão entrelaçados, que eu consiga sentir sua respiração em meus lábios – _traduzia-se como: _Eu quero transar com você feito um animal._

Pelo menos, isso era o que eu desejava que suas palavras significassem. Não acreditava que, depois de todas essas preliminares verbais, fosse capaz de não atacá-lo no momento em que finalmente estivéssemos frente a frente. E como se seus e-mails não bastassem, Edward me enviara um pequeno pacote pelo correio. Quando lhe contei que as pobres fotos que eu havia imprimido estavam estragando, ele me mandou fotografias reais. Ele também me enviou um CD cheio de músicas românticas e sexies, o qual eu ouvia todas as noites, imaginando o que Edward faria comigo se acaso estivesse em minha cama.

No instante em que retirava todos os itens de dentro da caixa que ele me mandara, um pequeno saco plástico transparente caiu, contendo um pedaço de tecido dentro dele. Eu o peguei do chão, curiosa, perguntando-me o que poderia ser aquilo. Quando abri o saquinho, o cheiro mais doce que eu já havia sentido exalou do tecido. Ofegando, trouxe-o para mais perto do meu nariz. Era Edward; sua essência, o cheiro dele – gritava minha mente para mim mesmo. Aquele cheiro era delicioso.

Havia recebido uma sobrecarga sensorial e fiquei dividida entre suas fotos, suas palavras e seu cheiro. Espantei-me por não ter pegado o primeiro avião para LA e saído às pressas em direção a Base Aérea para me postar em frente aos portões, gritando feito uma lunática até que alguém encontrasse Edward. Como eu sobreviveria o resto do mês até que pudesse estar perto dele?

Quando reclamei com ele sobre a minha ansiedade, ele riu, assumindo que se sentia da mesma forma e desejava que pudesse ao menos ouvir a minha voz. Fiquei imóvel no meu assento, pois aquela afirmação me deixara atordoada. A voz dele! Desde o desastre em LA, não havia nem cogitado tentar contatá-lo pelo telefone novamente, mesmo depois de tê-lo perdoado pelo seu desaparecimento. Ao indagá-lo sobre por que ainda não havíamos nos falado ao telefone, ele me respondeu que achava que eu não queria, uma vez que eu tinha o número dele e, contudo, nunca lhe ligara.

Edward se esquecera completamente que havia me dado o número errado. Por ter sido absorvido por todos os acontecimentos recentes, ele havia deixado aquele fato de lado. Ele então me passou o número correto e perguntou-me se eu não gostaria de ligar para ele imediatamente. Engasguei quando considerei falar com ele naquele exato momento. Após ponderar por alguns segundos, entrei sem ser percebida em uma das salas em que os clientes eram atendidos e disquei o número dele.

O telefone tocou umas duas vezes antes de Edward atendê-lo.

- Suboficial Cullen falando. – Sua voz saiu concisa, nítida e séria, mas mesmo assim fora o som mais lindo que eu já havia escutado no mundo inteiro. Comecei a ofegar ao telefone.

- Alô? – Disse ele, parecendo confuso.

- Oi Edward, sou eu, Bella – consegui em fim responder. No entanto, foi a vez dele de permanecer em silêncio.

- Alô? – Repeti quando o silêncio se prolongou por muito mais tempo e logo escutei sua risada. Se antes pensei que a voz dele era linda, o som vibrante, grave e melódico de sua risada aumentou enormemente essa minha impressão.

- Bom, olá, Linda! – Respondeu ele calmamente. – Você me pegou de surpresa, eu não imaginei que você me ligaria assim tão rápido.

- Você tem uma voz tão linda – deixei aquela frase escapar de um modo estúpido. Franzi a testa e estapeei-a repetidas vezes. Ele riu outra vez e aquele som me deixou completamente extasiada.

- Obrigado. Sua voz também é maravilhosa, Bella. – Disse ele suavemente. – Tentei imaginar como ela seria, mas devo admitir que minha imaginação foi falha; ela não lhe fez justiça.

Olhei espantada para o telefone em minhas mãos. De onde ele tirava tudo aquilo?

- Eu digo o mesmo – respondi, sem ter mais o que acrescentar. Se continuasse a agir dessa forma, quando desligássemos o telefone, Edward pensaria que eu fosse uma retardada.

- Conversar comigo te deixa nervosa? – Perguntou ele, rindo. Não pude deixar de sorrir em resposta. Procurei então recordar do rosto dele e relaxei.

- Sou apenas eu, Bella. Você pode me contar o que quiser – continuou ele com sua voz aveludada e grave.

- Oh, Edward – suspirei. – Eu realmente acreditei que me sentiria melhor quando ouvisse sua voz, mas tudo o que desejo agora é te encontrar. – Notei que Edward perdeu a fala com a minha confissão.

- Eu também, Bella. Esse mês vai passar tão devagar. Você não sabe o quanto eu te desejo aqui comigo.

- Eu acho que sei sim – discordei e fui agraciada com sua risada gostosa novamente.

- Olha, as coisas aqui estão meio agitadas por agora, mas vou trabalhar até mais tarde. Será que você pode me ligar quando estiver em sua casa? Acho que assim nós dois teremos mais privacidade. – Ele sugeriu, diminuindo o tom de voz de maneira sedutora e senti uma onda de calor perpassar todo meu corpo.

- Seria melhor mesmo – grunhi. Ele sorriu levemente do modo como falei e logo comecei a rir junto com ele.

- Muito bem, Linda... Adorei conversar com você. Promete que vai me ligar hoje à noite?

- Prometo – disse já sonhando chegar em casa.

- Ciao, Love.

- Tchau.

Desliguei o telefone e arrastei-me de volta para minha mesa com um grande sorriso bobo no rosto.

***

Assim que terminei todo meu trabalho, deixei a agência, apressada. Normalmente, eu ficaria até depois do expediente para ajeitar a papelada, mas sabia que aquele dia não conseguiria me concentrar. Desci as escadas e ao sair do prédio, tive que enfrentar a chuva fina que caía. Corri até a minha caminhonete e sentei na cabine, esperando que o motor esquentasse.

Recostando minha cabeça no banco da minha Chevy vermelha, fechei meus olhos e recordei o som da voz de Edward. Eu não saberia como descrevê-lo com precisão. Apenas poderia dizer que aquele som deixava as minhas pernas bambas e todo o meu corpo ardia em êxtase.

Relembrei como ele me respondera ao telefone, sua entonação saiu cheia de autoridade. No entanto, mesmo assim, soara incrivelmente sexy e perguntei-me como seria ouvir aquela voz nítida e autoritária na cama – Deus! Porém, no momento em que ele descobriu que era eu quem estava falando, ele mudou o tom de voz, tornado-se suave e sedutor. Suas palavras me prenderam e envolveram-me como uma carícia.

Estremeci levemente e soltei um gemido baixo, repreendendo-me. Aquilo era uma tortura. A mais completa e absoluta tortura. Por que Edward não poderia viver em alguma cidade de Washington? Eu tinha certeza que existia várias Bases Aéreas no estado, por que ele tinha que morar no outro lado do país? Bem, creio que poderia ser pior: ele poderia ter se estabelecido na Flórida! Entretanto, considerando a frequência com que eu seria capaz de vê-lo, era como se ele morasse lá mesmo.

Uma batida leve na janela da caminhonete me assustou, retirando-me do meu transe. Era Angela, que estava parada na chuva, sorrindo para mim como se eu fosse uma louca. Imagino que devo ter agido como tal, sentada em meu carro, resmungando e conversando comigo mesma. Tive dificuldades para abaixar o vidro para que pudesse saber o que ela queria.

- Oi Angie, o que foi? – Perguntei timidamente.

- Nada, só vim me certificar de que você está bem. Você está bem, não está, Bella? – Falou ela entre risadinhas.

- Sim, estou muito bem. Estava apenas esperando o motor da caminhonete esquentar. – Disse, gesticulando.

- Uhum… - Ela me encarou com um olhar astuto. – E sonhando acordada. – Exclamou ela, abrindo um largo sorriso no rosto. Minhas bochechas coradas responderam tudo o que Angela queria saber.

- Oh, meu Deus, Angie. – Grunhi. – Como eu vou sobreviver essas próximas semanas?

- Por que não saímos para beber alguma coisa e conversarmos sobre isso? Quase não tenho falado com você ultimamente, a não ser na agência. – Senti uma pontada de culpa e não soube o que responder.

- Bem, eu tinha que ligar para Edward hoje à noite para fazer companhia a ele, enquanto ele trabalha... – Comecei a tagarelar feito uma pateta.

- Ora, vamos, Bella! Tenho certeza que você não poderá ligar para ele nas próximas duas horas. Podemos jantar nesse meio tempo.

Jantar até que cairia bem e Angela estava certa. Mesmo que quisesse chegar em casa o mais depressa possível, com o intuito de ligar para Edward, eu sabia que os colegas de trabalho dele ainda deveriam estar por perto e ele realmente mencionara algo sobre privacidade. Senti um frio no estômago novamente ao relembrar-me daquela voz sexy, cheia de insinuações.

- Ok, vamos então. – Disse-lhe sorrindo. – Você quer pegar carona comigo ou vamos em dois carros?

No final, decidimos que seguir em dois carros seria melhor; pois assim, quando terminássemos, poderíamos ir direto para nossas casas. Não que fôssemos levar muito tempo para voltar a TDG e pegar o carro, uma vez que Forks era um ovo. Provavelmente, Angela se sentia do mesmo jeito que eu e não queria voltar à agência a não ser que fosse estritamente necessário.

Tivemos um jantar calmo e agradável, e conversamos sobre o que havia se passado em nossas respectivas vidas. Foi bom ter aquele papo só de mulheres e percebi o quanto sentia falta daquilo. Eu teria que me arrancar dos meus devaneios e passar mais tempo com Angela, Alice e Rosalie.

Ao lembrar-me de Rosalie, travei o maxilar. Ela ainda não se entusiasmara com Edward e, embora ele não tenha sido o homem que avistei na danceteria, Rose não confiava nele. Ela não se conformara com o fato de ele ter mentido para mim sobre alguns aspectos da vida dele, e não gostou de eu tê-lo desculpado tão facilmente.

Era muito fácil para Rosalie pensar daquela forma, pois ela tinha Emmett. Recordar daquele ursão me fazia sorrir. Ele adorava Rose e correu atrás dela incansavelmente, chegando até a se matricular em suas aulas de dança. Tudo somente para ficar mais perto dela. Na verdade, ele nem precisava de aulas. Apesar de ser grandalhão, Emmett era bastante gracioso para um homem de seu tamanho. Depois de algum tempo, ele conseguiu quebrar aquela barreira e Rosalie não teve outra escolha a não ser se apaixonar por ele.

Contudo, o amor não acontecia de forma fácil para todo mundo. Nem todos nós iríamos trombar com nossa alma gêmea praticamente na porta de casa. Muitos precisariam viajar para encontrar a pessoa perfeita. Rosalie ainda não conseguia entender isso. Eu acreditava que, no fundo, ela estava era com medo de eu arrumar minhas trouxas e mudar-me para Califórnia, caso meu relacionamento com Edward desse certo.

Eu tinha que admitir que aquela ideia passara por minha cabeça por mais de uma ocasião. Edward estava meio que atado ao trabalho dele e eu não sabia se ele sequer poderia ser transferido para Washington. Ele ainda teria que servir as Forças Aéreas por mais dois anos, antes de abandonar o posto. Quanto a mim, eu poderia ser uma agente de turismo em qualquer lugar. Tinha certeza que James odiaria me perder, mas isso não fazia diferença alguma para mim. Eu conseguiria as cartas de recomendação através dos meus clientes e do Vice-Presidente da agência, Jeffrey.

Ao perceber que Angela chamava pelo meu nome, voltei para o presente. Ela me perguntava se eu já havia terminado de jantar e se estava pronta para ir embora. Assim que olhei no relógio, constatei que haviam se passado duas horas desde que entramos no restaurante. Nesses últimos dias, Edward sempre ficava até mais tarde no trabalho, por isso, sabia que ele ainda estaria por lá quando eu chegasse em casa. Balancei a cabeça, em sinal positivo para Angela e peguei minha carteira a fim de dividir a conta.

Nós andamos em um companheirismo silencioso até nossos veículos. Após nos despedirmos, entrei em minha caminhonete e dirigi em direção a minha casa. Ao chegar, andei pelos cômodos vazios e fui direto para o meu quarto sem nem ao menos acender as luzes. Desejando estar confortável para conversar com Edward, coloquei meu pijama habitual e me agarrei ao telefone. Eu já estava com o número dele em mãos. Mãos estas que tremiam enquanto discava aquele bendito número.

Estava ciente que ele aguardava pelo meu telefonema, mesmo não tendo lhe informado o horário exato que eu ligaria. Portanto, esperei impaciente enquanto o telefone chamava, sentindo borboletas flutuarem em meu estômago.

- Suboficial Cullen falando.

Havia pensado que dessa vez estaria preparada para ouvir aquela voz dos deuses, mas me enganei. Agi de modo tão demente quanto da primeira vez em que a ouvi. Felizmente, consegui responder mais rápido do que antes.

- Olá, Edward – disse-lhe com uma voz rouca.

- Oi, Bella, esperava que fosse você – respondeu ele, imitando a minha entonação. As borboletas em meu estômago dançavam freneticamente e todos os pelos de minha pele se arrepiaram. Deus do céu! A voz dele ainda era mais linda que sua aparência, como se isso fosse possível. Curvei-me para alcançar minha foto favorita de Edward e admirar aquele rosto lindo.

- Você está mais tranquilo para falar agora?

- Sim, estou. Todos os que trabalham nesse prédio já foram embora. Eu sou todo seu. – Estremeci dos pés a cabeça. Todo meu; amei aquela frase.

- Você tem certeza que não prefere ir para casa? Eu posso telefonar para lá, em vez disso. Você deve estar cansado de ficar no trabalho.

- Não, não... Eu prefiro ficar aqui do que em casa. – Pensei na minha casa vazia e entendi perfeitamente o que ele queria dizer. – Além disso, eu tenho uma papelada para arrumar.

- Oh, você quer que eu te ligue mais tarde, quando você estiver terminado? Eu não quero te impedir de...

- Bella – ele me cortou com sua voz aveludada, a qual me aquecia. – Eu posso terminar o meu serviço a qualquer hora. No entanto, eu não posso conversar com você todo o tempo. Se eu pudesse escolher entre terminar a papelada e ouvir sua voz sexy, você ganharia sempre.

- Eu adoro quando você pronuncia o meu nome – disse, suspirando.

- Bella – repetiu ele, numa voz suave e sedutora, fazendo-me gemer ao telefone. O efeito que esse homem causava em mim era inacreditável. Ele então começou a sorrir levemente.

- Você é mau – exclamei, fazendo bico.

- Me desculpe, Linda – respondeu ele, se divertindo com aquilo. – Mas eu adoro te provocar.

- Eu posso pensar em outras formas de você me provocar – disse-lhe, brincalhona.

- É mesmo? – retrucou-me ele, obviamente adorando aquela brincadeira. – O que você tem em mente?

- Você terá que esperar até nos conhecermos pessoalmente. – Respondi com malícia.

- E depois você diz que eu é que sou mau? – Agora foi minha vez de rir. – Eu não posso esperar para estarmos juntos. Quanto mais perto nós chegamos da data do nosso encontro, mais parece que o tempo passa arrastado.

- Eu digo o mesmo – suspirei novamente.

- Eu já tenho tudo planejado. – Disse ele, animado.

- Sério?

- Sim! Conheço um lugar localizado numa praia depois de Malibu. Estive lá em uma turnê com o time de baseball da Base Aérea. Acredito que o local seja perfeito para se passar uma temporada. Há várias coisas a se fazer nas proximidades. Acho que será divertido. – Ele soava como um garoto de cinco anos prestes a conhecer a Disneylândia. A única diferença era que, com sorte, eu quem seria a sua diversão.

- Me parece legal. Mas honestamente, Edward, não me importo onde ficaremos, desde que eu esteja com você. – Disse-lhe e o escutei respirar fundo.

- Eu fico feliz por você pensar dessa maneira. Às vezes eu me pergunto se não estou agindo precipitadamente. Bella, você acha estranho que eu me sinta tão ligado a você, muito embora não tenhamos nem nos conhecido ainda? – Apesar da timidez em sua voz, pude notar a intensidade de suas palavras.

- Não – respondi automaticamente.

- Ok, ainda bem – disse-me ele, claramente aliviado. – Enfim, creio que deveria te perguntar sobre como você está vestida agora ou alguma coisa do tipo. – Sugeriu ele, soltando uma risada contida. Eu então olhei horrorizada para meu moletom e minha camiseta surrada.

- Não acho que você queira saber disso.

- Bem, agora você aguçou a minha curiosidade. O que você está usando?

- Edward – repreendi-o com minha entonação mais severa.

- Mmm… Eu adoro o modo como você pronuncia meu nome também, Bella. – Senhor Jesus Cristo Seja Louvado! Edward gemendo e dizendo meu nome em uma mesma sentença; eu estava no céu.

- Não imaginei que teria de me vestir adequadamente para um simples telefonema. - Respondi sarcasticamente. – Umm... Estou usando apenas uma camiseta e um moletom.

- Tire-os! – Ordenou ele.

- Como é que é? – Perguntei numa voz esganiçada.

Com o mesmo tom autoritário, ele repetiu devagar o que havia acabado de me dizer.

- Eu quero que você tire sua camiseta e seu moletom.

Considerei dizer não por um breve instante, mas aquele tom enfático provocava reações em meu corpo que jamais havia sentido antes. Retirei meu moletom às pressas e sentei-me para me livrar de minha camisa. Assim que me vi sem ela, voltei a me deitar na cama.

- Ok, os retirei – disse, sem fôlego.

- Muito bom! – Exclamou ele de um modo mais gentil. – Estou tentando te visualizar agora. Você está na cama?

- Sim.

- Está deitada?

- Sim.

- Descreva-me a posição em que você se encontra.

- Edward? Você tem certeza que não prefere estar em casa para ouvir isso? – Perguntei a ele com a voz estremecida, o que o fez rir suavemente.

- Não. Eu levaria muito tempo para chegar em casa e eu quero te ouvir agora. – Respondeu ele, utilizando novamente o seu tom autoritário.

Hesitei por alguns segundos, uma vez que nunca havia passado por aquela experiência antes; porém, Edward me fez sentir segura e sexy. Descrevi a ele como estava posicionada na cama e que lingerie usava. Fiquei chateada por não estar vestida com algo mais sedutor. Entretanto, Edward pareceu se excitar com minha roupa íntima inocente – um sutiã e calcinha brancos.

Ao som da sua voz provocante, comecei a deslizar minhas mãos pelo meu corpo. Edward percebeu, imediatamente, a mudança em minha entonação e perguntou-me o que eu estava fazendo. Quando lhe confessei, ele grunhiu ao telefone. Aquele som aumentou a minha excitação, pois agora eu sabia como ele soaria durante o sexo. Obviamente, aquela descoberta me fez gemer alto, o que o atiçou ainda mais.

Edward ordenou que eu dissesse a ele tudo o que eu estava fazendo, como eu me sentia e o que mais me dava prazer. Descrever-lhe meus passos começou a ficar mais difícil à medida que chegava perto do orgasmo. Quando alcancei, parei de falar, deixando que meus gemidos e minha respiração ofegante informassem a Edward o que ele queria saber.

- Oh Deus, Bella. Te ouvir me deixou louco, você não faz idéia do quanto eu te desejo! – Disse ele com uma voz rouca. – Eu quero ser a pessoa a te fazer gemer dessa forma.

Esperei que minha respiração voltasse ao normal para depois respondê-lo.

- Mas é você quem está me fazendo gemer dessa maneira.

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Eu queria estar te beijando, tocando, lambendo. – Aquela afirmação dele me deixou completamente excitada de novo.

- Em breve, Edward – disse-lhe docemente.

- Não tão breve quanto eu gostaria.

Conversamos um pouco mais até que me senti mal por ele ainda estar no trabalho, então me despedi, não sem muita relutância.

O resto dos dias correu no mesmo estilo. Eu ligava para escritório de Edward ou ele me ligava da casa dele, e enlouquecíamos um ao outro. Aquilo ajudava a diminuir um pouco a frustração de não tê-lo por perto. No entanto, também nos causava uma ansiedade tremenda, servindo de antecipação para o que aconteceria em nossa viagem. Eu esperava que Edward não se desapontasse comigo quando nos encontrássemos pessoalmente. Contudo, tinha absoluta certeza de que, o que me faltava em experiência, eu poderia compensar em entusiasmo.

Os dias passavam lentos e abril simplesmente não chegava tão rápido quanto eu ansiava.


End file.
